Elementare
by Gach
Summary: Nueva saga!, nuevos personajes, y un nuevo objetivo, que pasaría si volvieran anillos antiguos, si Tsuna se encontrara con nuevos enemigos que tal vez que quieran hacer, TsunaXKyoko GokuderaXHaru YamamotoXChrome PabloxMarina GabrielXCloe
1. Chapter 1

_**Elementare**_

Pablo un joven de cabello castaño tez clara y estatura media, ojos marrones, estudiante de educación media, en el prestigioso colegio para hombres Instituto Nacional. Vive una vida normal, con varios amigos, una novia y una familia normal.

Hola Pablo!-le saludó Gabriel, uno de sus mejores amigos, alto cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

Como estas Gabriel?-saludó Pablo.

Tengo sueño, no me gusta tener que venir al colegio tan temprano en la mañana-dijo con mucho sueño- como está la Nina?

Esta bien- contestó Pablo, la chica de la que hablaban era l novia de Pablo, aunque su nombre era Marina acostumbraban a llamarla Nina de cariño- y como te ha ido con la Stephanie?

Ah! no sé, no me hables estupideces- dijo resignado Gabriel, ambos sabían del trágico prontuario amoroso del joven.

Jajá jajá-rió Pablo.

Hola chicos!-saludó Ariel, otro amigo de los chicos, era de estatura media alta, tez morena y pelo negro.

Hola!-saludaron ambos.

Como estas?-preguntó Pablo.

Bien, pero ayer termine con Sun- dijo algo melancólico Ariel.

Que!-fue la reacción de ambos.

Si es que la relación ya era insostenible-aclaró Ariel, Sun era la novia del chico, ahora ex-novia. Ambos le brindaron su apoyo a Ariel con un abrazo fraternal.

Entremos a clases mejor o Claudio se va a enojar si nos demoramos-dijo Pablo.

Si, Claudio y su "ética"-se burló Gabriel. El joven al que se referían era otro de sus compañeros de clases, conocido por su apego a las reglas y a la moral. Al llegar al salón ahí estaba el aludido, con su uniforme correctamente puesto ordenado.

Hola Claudio!-saludaron Pablo y Ariel, mientras Gabriel solo le levantaba la mano en señal de saludo.

Hola, y tú por que no saludas? Acaso ya perdiste los modales?-dijo irónico a Gabriel.

Quien te crees para hablar de modales? Maldito fanático de las reglas!-dijo algo molesto Gabriel.

Hey chicos cálmense!- pidió Pablo. Pero entonces el profesor entró en el salón deteniendo la pelea de ambos jóvenes. Durante la clase no hubo nada en especial.

* * *

Que aburrida clase-comentó Gabriel en el recreo.

Pero si te dormiste casi toda la clase-dijo Pablo.

Por eso fue aburrida- respondió Gabriel.

Pierdes tu tiempo con este animal Pablo- agregó Claudio.

Jodete maldito idiota –dijo Gabriel.

Ya no empiecen –dijo Ariel deteniéndolos antes de que empezaran a pelear de nuevo.

Por lo visto ustedes no aprenden- dijo Luís, un joven de estatura media alta, de tez morena y cabellos negros, con una barba a medio crecer.

Como estas Luís? –comentó Pablo.

Bien y por lo que veo siguen tan animados como siempre-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Que haces en esta sala?-preguntó frío Claudio.

Me dirás que esta prohibido que un amigo visite a otro?-dijo sarcástico Luís.

No pero los alumnos de otras clases no deben estar en los salones de otros, articulo tres, inciso cinco del reglamento- dijo mirando fijamente a Luís.

Ya esta hablando estupideces este tipo-dijo Gabriel- venga hablemos afuera para que Claudio no se ponga difícil-entonces todos salieron incluyendo a Ariel y a Claudio. Entonces vieron a un chico que venía llegando, era más alto que Gabriel, pero de contextura más delgada, con cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

Hola Tomás!-saludó Pablo.

Hola!-contestó Tomás.

Hola!-secundaron Gabriel y Ariel.

Y tu? Por que vienes llegando a estas horas?-preguntó serio Claudio.

Por que tenía sueño-dijo despreocupado Tomás.

Ya déjalo cartucho- le dijo Gabriel.

Nadie esta por sobre las reglas animal-contestó Claudio.

Como me llamaste?- dijo enfureciéndose Gabriel, entonces ambos se enfrascaron en su discusión personal la que pronto fue terminada por el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

Luego entraron a clases el resto del día fue igual, cuando las clases terminaron decidieron ir todos al centro comercial, ahí Pablo se reunió con Marina entonces ambos se aislaron un poco del grupo, Marina había ido también con algunas amigas las que se quedaron con el resto de los chicos, entre todas había una chica muy tímida, la cual no había hablado mucho con los chicos, entonces Gabriel se acercó a ella.

Como te llamas?-fue amable el chico, pero la chica no le respondió, al contrario lo miró fijamente como inspeccionando su cara, ella tenía el cabello rubio, ojos de color calipso y las mejillas rosadas, contrastando con su blanca piel, para ser una mujer media más que el promedio, pero aún así era mas baja que Gabriel, quien aún la miraba extrañado, ella continuaba acercándose al rostro del joven inspeccionándolo con la mirada – ehm… disculpa?-dijo para tratar de sacarla de sus actos, pero fue inútil ya que la chica solo se volteó como indignada sin decirle nada.

"_Ahora que hice"_-pensó el joven, sabía que tenía cierta reputación entre las chicas y esta no era muy buena pero nunca le había ocurrido eso.

Veo que ya se dio cuenta de que eres un animal-dijo Claudio a ver la escena.

Tu cállate estúpido cartucho-dijo Gabriel muy cabreado por la situación. Aunque la cara de esa chica se le hizo conocida. El resto de las amigas de Nina se fueron separando del grupo poco a poco, hasta quedar los chicos Nina y aquella chica que se negó a hablarle a Gabriel. Mientras recorrían el centro comercial se les acercó un misterioso hombre de traje.

Ustedes jóvenes, me dijeron que los encontraría acá-dijo el hombre acercándose al grupo sonriente.

Quien eres y quieres con nosotros?-dijo enfadado Gabriel, mientras Pablo sujetaba a Marina y Ariel, Tomás, Luís y Claudio se colocaban detrás de Gabriel y delante de la otra chica en forma de apoyo.

Se me ordenó que les entregara esto-entonces sacó un pequeño cofre, al abrirlo se mostraron siete anillos de distintos colores, pero entonces el entorno de ellos cambió, de pronto se vieron en un bosque espeso y el hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos ya no estaba, y los anillos de la caja estaban en sus dedos.

Que demonios pasó?-dijo Gabriel confundido.

Al parecer nos transportaron-dijo Luís.

Que es esto?-Preguntó Pablo al ver el anillos en sus dedo, todos los presentes a excepción de Marina tenían un anillo.

Al fin aparecieron amigos- dijo un hombre desde las sombras.

* * *

**En Japón **

Tsuna-llamó el pequeño arcobaleno.

Que pasa Reborn?-preguntó Tsuna al ver como brillaba su chupete.

Algo malo ha pasado, debes reunir los guardianes-ordenó a su pupilo.

Una vez todos los guardianes reunidos, lo cual fue muy complicado, especialmente traer a Chrome y Hibari, Reborn empezó a hablar.

Hace poco comenzó a brillar mi chupete, y a mí llegó una información muy importante-introdujo Reborn- han regresado los anillos _elementare._

Nunca oí de esa familia?-agregó Gokudera.

No me extrañaría que nunca los hayan escuchado, esos anillos fueron destruidos durante el nacimiento de los Vongola-dijo Reborn- en realidad más que destruidos, sus dueños murieron, pero antes de morir ellos mismos colocaron un sellos a sus anillos, pero nadie nunca supo cual era la condición para poder usarlos, así que cualquiera que se los pusiera era muerto en pocos segundos.

No debemos preocuparnos, si realmente aparecieron no podrán usarlos-dijo tranquilo Yamamoto- no creo que nadie sea tan idiota como para usarlos,

Por esa misma razón los anillos fueron encargados al primer Vongola, y el los escondió y nunca le contó a nadie donde los dejó-agregó Reborn- pero al parecer ahora estos han encontrado otros dueños…

* * *

Otro de mis desvarios, espero que les guste

si esos nombres son los de mis amigos y el colegio es al que yo voy

ahora me gustaría saber su opinión, si les gusto o no , o si quieren matarme cualquier cosa esta bien.

muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Close****your****eyes**

Como es eso de que encontraron otros dueños?-preguntó Yamamoto.

No lo se con exactitud, pero esos anillos fueron activados hace un par de minutos-selló Reborn.

No entiendo, si los dueños sellaron los anillos no creo que hallan sido malas personas, por que deberíamos preocuparnos?-dijo Tsuna.

No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-sentenció el Arcobaleno.

Espero que sean extremos!-dijo saltando Ryohei

Quien eres!-gritó Gabriel poniéndose delante de todos.

Me presento-dijo el sujeto saliendo de la sombra, era un hombre de piel clara y ojos azules, de cabellos castaño claro- soy Oscar y ellos son Arturo y Felipe- al momento que salieron dos hombres más desde las sombras, uno era de estatura media alta, de piel moreno y cabellos oscuro, con una pañoleta morada en el cuello, mientras el otro tenía tez clara, cabello castaño y un aspecto intelectual- realmente se tardaron.

Y donde estamos?- preguntó Luís.

Estos son los bosques de Italia- dijo Arturo. Entonces los chicos se sentaron como si todo estuviera bien.

No tienen más preguntas?- dijo extrañado Felipe.

Por alguna razón, no- dijo Ariel.

Cuando nos vamos?- preguntó Pablo, pero a ninguno les pareció extrañarle,

Como sabes que nos los llevaremos de aquí?-sorprendido Arturo.

Solo lo sé, y creo que mis amigos también- respondió tranquilo.

Sorprendente!-rió Oscar- así de grandes son los poderes de los _Elementare_!

Cállate, si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza de los hombros-dijo violento Gabriel.

Huy! Como era de esperarse del joven del _Fuoco_!- dijo sonriendo Oscar- entonces si no me equivoco tu debes ser el _Fascio_- mirando a Pablo.

Lo que seamos o no es asunto nuestro-decretó Luís.

Será mejor que los llevemos pronto antes de que nos acecinen- agregó Arturo.

Pero debemos esperar a Julio, Jorge y Joaquín- recordó Felipe.

Tienes razón, además tengo la sensación de nos matarán en cuanto no volteemos- dudó Arturo.

Son los anillos-interrumpió Oscar- esa intención acecina que sienten es la presión de los anillos, ellos realmente están luchando internamente con una voz que les pide que arrasen la tierra, eso en el caso del _Fascio_, el _Fuoco_ y el _Vento_, mientras la _Lengo_, la _Terra_ y el _Acqua_ tratan de detenernos, _Ragionevole _ es aquella que nivela, pero no puede liderar-aclaró Oscar.

Creo que llegamos a tiempo-dijo apareciendo un joven bajo y delgado de tez morena, acompañado de de otro de tamaño similar, pero piel clara y cabello negro- aún no los han acecinado.

No, pero dudo que tu y Jorge lo impidan, Joaquín-se burló Arturo.

Solo falta que llegue Julio y podremos partir-agregó Oscar.

Entonces vámonos- dijo un joven de estatura media alta y cabello negro apareciendo.

Ya llegaron todos sus amigos?- preguntó Pablo.

Si, saben donde vamos?-preguntó Julio.

Saben más de lo que esperábamos- agregó Oscar.

Y eso es bueno?-preguntó Jorge.

Eso dependerá –dijo Felipe.

* * *

**Japón **

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Reborn los había reunido para advertirle sobre los nuevos anillos, hasta ahora nada había pasado, ahora Tsuna estaba en su asiento conversando con Kyoto mientras esperaba que la clase comenzara. Al entrar la profesora todos tomaron sus asientos.

Buenos días jóvenes, antes de empezar la clase debo presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, adelante chicos-dijo el profesor entonces entraron cuatro personas-por favor preséntense.

Contreras Gabriel, Chile, no se metan en mis asuntos-dijo el joven caucásico, su mirada fría, su altura y faz hicieron suspirar a varias chicas, generando el disgusto de una de las presentes.

Buenos días soy Orellana Pablo, soy chileno, espero que no podamos llevar bien-dijo el castaño, al igual que el anterior su faz y marcada musculatura dejaron babeando a varias chicas del salón.

Soy Mérida Marina, también soy chilena, un gusto en conocerlos-saludó la pálida chica, es te chica llamó al atención por su blanca piel y linda sonrisa.

M-m-lek-k-us C-c-cloe, gusto en conocerlos!-dijo esto último en forma de grito, ella dejó a varios chicos prendados con su timidez, y a otros tantos por su belleza, lo que generó un pequeño gruñido por parte de Gabriel.

Tomen asiento chicos-dijo el profesor, entonces destinó los asientos de los jóvenes, dejando a Gabriel en el extremo derecho al final de la sala.

Durante el recreo los jóvenes se vieron rodeados de personas, Pablo se vio asediado de chicas, mientras Gabriel las intentaba alejar para poder ir donde Cloe a hablar con ella.

Pablo!-se escuchó una voz femenina.

Si mi vida?-respondió asustado el chico- chicas les presento a mi novia- al decir esto Nina puso una sonrisa muy fingida que ahuyentó a todas la chicas.

Lindas niñas-dijo sarcástica Nina.

Demonios!-gritaba Gabriel arto de la situación- salgan de aquí!-gritó a unos jóvenes que rodeaban a Cloe, entonces ellos retrocedieron inmediatamente al ver el aura asesina a irradiaba el chico-ahora tu me dirás que tienes en mi contra?-dijo serio, pero no huido respuesta, entonces se marchó mordiendo su rabia, tan enfadado que no se percató por donde caminaba.

Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!- gritó Gabriel al chocar con alguien.

Fíjate tu, imbécil!- respondió el otro afectado-ha! Tu eres el chico nuevo!

Que brillante eres!-se burló Gabriel- y tu quien eres Einstein?

Soy Gokudera Hayato, la mano derecha del décimo Vongola-contestó furioso.

Gokudera, no te pongas a pelear ahora-dijo Tsuna acercándose a calmar la situación.

Y tu ya te ibas a poner a pelear?-preguntó irónico Pablo.

Tú no te metas-dijo Gabriel.

Tranquilo vienes recién conociéndolos, mucho gusto-dijo Pablo dándole la mano a Tsuna.

Hola soy Sawada Tsuna y el es Gokudera Hayato, mucho gusto en conocerlos-saludó Tsuna.

Oye supiste donde está el resto?-preguntó Gabriel a Pablo.

Debieron quedar en otros salones-dijo Pablo.

Hay más transferencias?-preguntó Tsuna.

Si, tres más Claudio y Tomas que son de nuestra edad y Luís que es un año mayor-explicó Pablo.

Hola! Ustedes son los transferidos!-acercándose exaltado Yamamoto junto con Kyoko.

Otro genio más-dijo sarcástico Gabriel.

Ya déjalos Gabriel- pidió Pablo.

Soy Yamamoto Takeshi- contestó el chico.

Sasagawa Kyoko, un gusto-respondió la castaña.

Un gusto-respondió Pablo, Nina!-llamó Pablo.

Que pasa?-dijo Acercándose la chica.

Te presento a Sasagawa Kyoko, Sawada Tsuna, Takeshi Yamamoto y Gokudera Hayato-Presentó Pablo.

Es un placer conocerlos-dijo Marina- pueden llamarme Nina.- Así se conocieron algunos de los involucrados en una de las guerras de la mafia más grandes de la historia…

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo cap, hice un pequeño spoiler al final por q me costaba terminarlo XD

**Alngelzk**: bueno ahí veré, por que de todas formas no soy muy adepto a Mukuro

**Otaku Compulsivo: **no, en realidad yo soy Gabriel, pero Pablo es mi mejor amigo, además los prota son Gabriel y Pablo solo que pablo tiene mas protagonismo en el primer cap.

**Marii-se:** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, y si intenté que se parecieran XDXD

**Kronos X:** no tengo pa que responderte a ti XD, idiota.

bueno gracias por los reviews y por favor diganme que le spareció este cap

nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reglas**

Las clases ya habían terminado, pero ahora se enfrentaban a un problema mayor, Gokudera y Gabriel estaban enfrascados en una fuerte discusión.

Quieres arreglarlo afuera?-le gritó Gabriel.

Seguro tienes las agallas?-le respondió Gokudera.

Gabriel cálmate! – pedía Pablo,

Cállate Pablo, esto no es asunto tuyo-dijo Gabriel.

Go-Gokudera, no pelees-pidió Tsuna.

Lo siento _Décimo_, este tipo merece que lo pongan en su lugar-dijo Gokudera.

Déjalo Tsuna-interrumpió Reborn apareciendo de la nada- Gokudera, esta vez no podrás usar tu anillo, menos tus cajas-ordenó el pequeño.

Esta bien Reborn- se resignó Gokudera.

Mientras en otro lugar de la sala las chicas observaban la situación.

No están preocupadas por su amigo?-preguntó Kyoto a Nina y Cloe.

No- sentenció Cloe, aunque de reojo miraba la situación.

La verdad Gabriel siempre ha sido así, antes el era un matón, líder de una pandilla, los rumores dicen que por una chica abandonó el vandalismo y cambió, pero ella nunca lo tomó en cuenta, cuando estuvo apunto de recaer en lo mismo conoció a Pablo, de alguna forma ambos se hicieron muy cercanos-relató Nina.

Wow! Eso debió ser extremo!-dijo Ryohei, quien escuchó esto último- en mi clase también hay un alumno nuevo, se llama Ampuero Luís, deben conocerlo.

Si es amigo nuestro- dijo Ariel apareciendo.

Hola Ariel!-saludó Nina- él es Gonzáles Ariel, vino con nosotros desde Chile.

Gusto en conocerlos-saludó Ariel- que esta pasando aquí?

Gabriel esta armando escándalo de nuevo-dijo Cloe.

Pablo no lo pudo calmar?- preguntó Ariel.

Nop- contestó Nina.

Luís es el que siempre lo hace entrar en razón- dijo Ariel.

Si pero no se donde está-dijo Nina.

Entonces esto se pondrá extremo!- sentenció Ryohei.

* * *

En el patio del colegio una multitud se juntaba a ver que Gokudera se pondría a pelear con un alumno nuevo.

Espero que tengas un buen seguro –dijo Gokudera.

No ten preocupes, solo quisiera que escribieras tu testamento antes de empezar- dijo Gabriel.

Basta de bromas!-gritó enfadado Gokudera- _duoble bomb!_-dijo al momento de que lanzó sus dinamitas las que explotaron alrededor de Gabriel, pero cuando el humos logró disiparse, se pudo ver al joven parado al lado de Gokudera.

Necesitas más velocidad-entonces Gabriel lanzó una patada justo en su espalda, pero fue detenido por unas tonfas metálicas.

Estas corrompiendo la disciplina de Nanimori-dijo el dueño de las armas.

Por favor déjalo pelear, no tienes ética para detenerlo-dijo Claudio, acercándose al lugar.

Tu no puedes ir en contra de la reglas de Nanimori…si no te apartas te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari.

Tus Palabras carecen de una moral firme, por lo que tus armas no podrán tocarme- dijo Claudio sacando de entre sus ropas un nunchako.

No te metas en mi pelea Claudio-dijo Gabriel.

No estoy en tu pelea, solo este tipo me desagradó desde que lo vi en el salón-dijo Claudio.

Bien, entonces…-fue interrumpido Gokudera por el sonido de un disparo.

_Ci__aossu_- se escuchó una voz infantil.

Reborn!-dijeron los que estaban mirando.

Si no detenía esto, se saldría de control- argumentó el arcobaleno.

Quien eres tu?-dijo Gabriel algo enfurecido.

Soy Reborn, el tutor de Tsuna- agregó.

Que esta pasando aquí?-dijo Luís apareciendo junto con Tomás.

Estos tipos querían una paliza- dijo Gabriel.

Vaya pareces muy fuerte-dijo Reborn.

Sólo lo suficiente-dijo Gabriel mirando hacía otro lado entonces logró divisar entre la gente que miraba a Cloe y el resto, pero también vio a un par de personas que no eran del colegio, pero que le parecieron conocidos.

Esos idiotas…-susurró Gabriel.

Que pasó?-le preguntó calladamente Claudio.

Los idiotas que nos trajeron-dijo Gabriel. Reborn habló un rato con los involucrados y logró solucionar su pequeño entrevero, increíblemente luego de esto Gabriel y Gokudera se hicieron muy cercanos, casi hermanos, mientras Hibari y Claudio se tuvieron un mutuo respeto.

* * *

Para celebrar estas nuevas amistades todos juntos decidieron salir para mostrarles la cuidad a los nuevos chicos. Ya había oscurecido, y Tsuna y sus amigos ya se habían separado del los chicos nuevos, mientras ellos caminaban en dirección al lugar donde se hospedaban, pero un rayo directo en el suelo muy cerca de ellos los detuvo.

Que creen que hacen aquí _Elementare_?- se escuchó una voz.

Eso no te incumbe Xanxus- respondió Pablo.

Entonces tendrán el placer de ser eliminados por el escuadrón Varia- sentenció Bel.

* * *

bueno aquí el tercer cap aunque un poco corto por que quería empezar pronto las peleas xD

**Otaku compulsivo:** no se si este capítulo respondió esa acotación XD

**Marii-Se: **Algo se vió ahora, ya quería hacer estas peleas, por que si, Claudio y yo somos un tanto así, no tanto como en la historia pero si un poco XDXD

**Angelzk:** Bueno sobre los poderes ya los verán, espero que les gusten XDXD

si les gustó o no el cap por favor díganmelo

muchas gracias por leer

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**La voluntad del rayo y el fuego**

Espero que _la calidad Varia_ no haya disminuido-dijo Gabriel.

Eso por que no pruebas tu mismo-dijo Xanxus al momento que le disparaba con sus llamas de la ira, pero entonces Pablo levantó su mano y absorbió el ataque el cual salió por su otra mano en la dirección contraria.

Eso fue bastante energía de una sola vez-dijo Pablo, sacudiendo sus brazos.

Que demonios?-dijo sorprendido Squalo.

Les presento mi anillo, el _Fascio_ o el relámpago-dijo Pablo enseñando el anillo en su dedo.

Tsk! veo que por algo mandaron a sellar esos anillos, mátenlos y que no quede ninguno! -decretó Xanxus.

Al fin diversión!-celebró Bel.

Vayan, pero traten de no matarlos, no merecen la paz de la muerte- dijo Gabriel- Pablo y yo nos encargaremos de Xanxus.

Cloe comunicales a quienes deben enfrentar- pidió Pablo, entonces Cloe cerró sus ojos y todos supieron que hacer. Luís atacó directo a Lissuria, mientras Claudio se fue contra Bel, Tomás atacó a Levi A Than, Ariel contra Squalo y por último Cloe contra Mammon.

Muy bien Xanxus-advirtió Gabriel- aún puedes retirarte.

Primero muerto!-dijo al momento que sacaba sus pistolas desde su espalda.

Yo que tu no lo pensaría-dijo Gabriel al momento que sus manos ardían en llamas.

* * *

Muy bien, tu eres Lissuria cierto?- preguntó Luís.

Como lo sabes?-preguntó el Varia.

Sólo lo sé-contestó el joven, pero entonces Lissuria atacó con un rodillazo en el rostro al desprevenido Luís, quien cayó al piso.

No debes meterte en asuntos de mayores-dijo Lissuria, pero entonces sintió como su rodillera se trisaba.

En polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás-dijo Luís poniéndose de pie- no eres más que fango y piedras, ya lo verás- entonces Luís juntó sus manos, lo que hizo temblar la tierra, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a volverse de tierra- este es uno de los poderes de los anillos _Elementare,_ _Riflessione_, conoce el poder de la tierra, el anillo _Terra._

Entonces Luís comenzó su ataque frente a un asustado Lissuria quien no podía hacer más que esquivar, cuando intentó golpearlo se deshizo y so volvió a formar, entonces Luís aprovechó su sorpresa para darle una patada en su cabeza y hacerlo caer.

Que se supone que son?-dijo Lissuria al ponerse de pie.

Somos los guardianes del equilibrio, del silencio-entonces le dio otra rápida patada en la nuca la cuál lo dejó inconsciente- ese es nuestro futuro-dijo con melancolía en el rostro.

* * *

Squalo no lograba devolverle el puñetazo que le había dado Ariel al comienzo, mientras blandía su espada Ariel solo saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándolo.

Quédate quieto y pelea!-le gritó Squalo.

Para que? Si sigo esquivándote pronto tus energías se irán y evitaré tener que pelear contigo-dijo Ariel.

Eres un cobarde!-le gritaba mientras lo perseguía blandiendo su espada, entonces Ariel se detuvo.

Al parecer tienes un gran espíritu, y eso es algo que yo valoro mucho, así que dejaré mis gustos para darte una pelea que recordaras el resto de tus días-agregó Ariel, entonces puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, en el cuál se comenzó a cumular la humedad del aire, convirtiéndose en agua la que se solidificó en su hombro, pero con su mano derecha jaló todos este hielo el que se convirtió en una espada.- esta es una de las habilidades de los anillos _Elementare, Stampaggio_, tendrás el honor de ser arrasado por el anillo _Aqua_- Squalo vio esto con gran asombro, pero luego se lanzó a atacarlo, para su sorpresa el joven contra el que peleaba no usaba ningún estilo que hubiera conocido antes, era impredecible y preciso, con una fluidez natural, como si hubiera nacido sabiendo mover la espada.

Que demonios es ese estilo?-gritó Squalo al retroceder.

Esté estilo es lo que llamamos Equilibrio-entonces Ariel embistió con su espada de hielo contra Squalo, quien no lograba esquivar los ataques de su oponente, entonces en una falla de Ariel Squalo aprovechó para contraatacar, pero entonces vio como su espada se quebraba enfrente de él. Squalo había quedado en estado de shock, entonces Ariel se pudo de pie y con el mango de su espada golpeó su nuca dejándolo inconciente.

* * *

Bel solo podía huir de los rápidos y potentes movimientos de los nunchakos de Claudio, quien cada vez que movía sus armas hacía retroceder a su enemigo, Bel no podía lanzar sus cuchillos por la cercanía que mantenía Claudio, además de la gran velocidad que este tenía le hacían la huida imposible.

Esto ya me está hartando-dijo serio Claudio- tendré que enseñarte a respetar la moral y la ética, conocerás el poder del aire que nos rodea, te mostraré el anillo _Vento_-entonces comenzó a mover su nunchako muy rápidamente, al detenerlos Bel notó algo extraño en el aire a su alrededor, pero antes que pudiera saber que era el ataque de Claudio había comenzado otra vez, con la salvedad de que esta vez cada golpe era continuado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que era equivalente a un golpe con el arma de su enemigo.

Que rayos es eso?-dijo Bel asustado por los golpes que había recibido.

_Scia_, una de las habilidades de los anillos elementare-contestó frío Claudio. Para después comenzar de nuevo su ataque, moviendo con rapidez su arma, cada movimiento era un golpe directo a Bel, después de un rato Bel había caído inconciente.

* * *

Levi a Than se preparaba para dar su descarga eléctrica con sus paraguas a Tomás, pero una vez la descarga se disipó se pudo ver a uno Tomás intacto y sin la menor preocupación.

Que rayos!-dijo impactado Levi.

La electricidad debe tener un camino para poder recorrer-dijo al momento en que muchos árboles se ponían a su alrededor- y la madera no arma esos caminos, este es el anillo _Lengo_, esta técnica se llama _Gestione_.

Entonces del suelo aparecieron ramas que amarraron a Levi A Than sin que él se percatara, fue fácil para Tomás dejar inconciente.

* * *

**En la casa Sawada**

Tsuna!-gritó un pequeño vestido de traje.

Que pasa Reborn?-preguntó el joven castaño.

Los varia están peleando contra los _Elementare-_ acotó el pequeño.

Están aquí?-preguntó sorprendido.

Si, y la parecer no vienen a saludar-argumentó Reborn.

Debemos ir a ayudarlos-dijo Tsuna.

Vamos, los demás ya están en camino-y salieron de la casa.

* * *

Cloe miraba fijamente a Mammon, quien no parecía hacer el menor movimiento.

Puedes dejar esa tonta ilusión-dijo al momento que pateó a un lado de ella, entonces Mammon salió disparado hacía el lado, mientras la ilusión desaparecía.

Como pudiste ver a través d mi ilusión?-preguntó sorprendido Mammon.

El _Ragionevole _ es el poder de la mente, posee conocimientos que poco tienen, y tiene la percepción de más aguada de todas, puedo comunicarme con todos mis compañeros sin siquiera hablar, puedo ver la trampa en la que estoy pero aún así no podré evitarla-explicó Cloe, entonces Mamón logró encerrarla en la anunciada trampa, dejándola sin capacidad de movimiento ni escape, pero entonces se vio una bola de fuego arrasar con Mamón.

Te atreves a tocarla nuevamente y juró que sabrás a que temperatura hierve la sangre-dijo el dueño del ataque, Gabriel. Pero mamón ya había caído inconciente- estas bien?

Por que lo hiciste?-preguntó sorprendida Cloe.

Tu me llamaste, solo viene a ver que pasaba-dijo Gabriel caminando a sus pelea.

No sé por que te llamé-dijo Cloe ocultando su sonrojo, pero obtuvo respuesta, el joven caminaba donde Pablo luchaba con Xanxus.

Pablo mantenía a raya el poder de Xanxus, pero no lograba herirlo, ya que su velocidad le permitía huir, pero no poder dar un contraataque, entonces Gabriel lanzó un bola de fuego enorme contra Xanxus.

Oye no te olvides de mi!- entonces Gabriel comenzó una pelea de poderes contra Xanxus, los disparos de Xanxus era desviadas por las enorme llamas de Gabriel, y este último con cada ataque volvía más fuerte sus flamas.

Como puedes hacer más fuerte durante una pelea?-preguntó Xanxus al ver el poder de Gabriel.

A eso se le llama la voluntad del fuego, mientras más peleo, más energía genero, por eso se dice que el anillos del fuego no tienes limites de poder, pero se descontrola fácilmente-explicó Pablo, pero entonces este comenzó a lanzarle rayos a Xanxus, quien se sorprendió antes los continuo y preciso de los ataques. Mientras Xanxus esquivar los ataques de Pablo, Gabriel alzó un muro de llamas que rodeó a Xanxus sin dejarlo ver, entonces desde un lado, Pablo lanzó una patada a su cabeza, mientras Gabriel la lanzó del lado opuesto, ambas lograron conectar en el objetivo.

* * *

Tsuna veía una gran columna de fuego en frente de él, acompañado de todos los guardianes Vongola sólo miraban con sorpresa esa enorme llamarada que parecía no tener un fin en el cielo, de pronto la dispersarse las llamas lograron ver a Gabriel y Pablo mirando a un Xanxus que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

* * *

UHHHHHHHHHHH!

bueno estas fueron las primeras peleas en este Fic, espero que les hayan gustado los nuevos anillos, aunque algo cabrones XDXD

**Marii-Se: **Gracias por seguir mi fic durante estos cuatro capitulos, creo ya se entenció por que los nuevos concian a los varia Cierto?

**Nikolas Sur:** buenos gracias, intentaré mejoras los aspectos ortograficos, admeas aprendi que no es bueno poderse a escribir con totalmente ebrio, de algún lado tenía que salir eso de los Lunchacos XDXD

**gore:** bueno el don de la palabra XDXD

muchas gracis por todos sus reviews,

siguanme dando su opiniones y criticas para poder seguir mejorando

Gracias

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

KHR no me pertenece ni sus personajes

* * *

**Sin razón**

Xanxus…-susurró Tsuna.

Que pasó aquí?- preguntó Sorprendido Gokudera, entonces a lado de Gabriel y Pablo llegaron el resto de los nuevos alumnos.

Quienes son realmente ustedes?-preguntó Yamamoto.

Nosotros somos los guardianes del equilibrio- dijo Pablo.

Somos los _Elementare_-dijeron los chicos al unísono, entonces de pronto Nina apareció y abrazó a Pablo.

Estas bien?- preguntó Nina.

Si estoy bien, a ti no te pasó nada?-dijo preocupado.

No, estoy bien-contestó.

Gracias a Dios-dijo Abrazando a su novia.

Hey! Que demonios hicieron, por que los Varia están así de heridos?- preguntó Gokudera.

Ellos se lo buscaron- respondió Gabriel.

A que te refieres?- Preguntó Tsuna- por que hicieron esto? Pensé que éramos amigos!-entrando en cólera.

Tsuna cálmate!-dijo Reborn- ustedes son los guardianes antiguos?

Así es-dijo Tomás.

Por que hicieron esto?-pregunto el arcobaleno.

No tuvimos alternativa-contestó Luís.

Entonces nosotros tampoco-dijo Gokudera, entonces Reborn disparó la bala del Hipermodo en Tsuna, consiguiendo su transformación.

Veo que ustedes también quieran desafiar el equilibrio-dijo Ariel, entonces Gabriel comenzó a emitir llamas desde su mano y Pablo estiró sus brazos haciendo pasar pequeñas descargas a través de ellos, Luís se arrodilló y puso su mano en el suelo, Ariel puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, Claudio comenzó a hacer girar sus nunchakos y Tomás puso su mano en su rostro.

Pablo, no por favor!-pidió Nina casi entre lágrimas, sujetando el brazo de Pablo.

Marina…-susurró preocupado Pablo, entonces Cloe fue y sujetó la camisa de Gabriel, lo que hizo voltear al joven, entonces la joven negó con la cabeza, ente esto las llamas que emanaban de las manos de Gabriel se apagaron, entonces todos volvieron a ponerse en posición normal.

Esta bien-dijo Pablo acariciando el cabello de su novia.

Gracias-dijo Nina, entonces Tsuna miró como estos chicos abandonaban sus intenciones de pelear, lo cual lo tranquilizó enormemente.

Que bien realmente no quería pelear con ellos-dijo Tsuna saliendo de su Hipermodo, entonces Hibari guardó sus tonfas y Yamamoto envainó su espada.

Veo que las chicas pudieron más que los instintos de estos sujetos!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Que se supone que hacen aquí?-respondió Gabriel furioso, dispuesto a asesinar inmediatamente al sujeto dueño de aquella voz.

Tranquilo joven _Fuoco_ ya conseguimos nuestro objetivo así que ya no los necesitamos-dijo apareciendo Oscar seguido de Arturo, Joaquín, Julio, Felipe, Jorge y otro joven de delgado de piel clara y estatura baja.

Que objetivos?-dijo sorprendido Gabriel.

Déjanos presentarnos-dijo Oscar.

No me importa quienes son! quiero saber que quieren!-dijo enfurecido Gabriel encendiendo las llamas de sus manos.

Bueno nosotros necesitábamos recuperar algo que se nos habían arrebatado y que los Varia tenían guardado hace mucho-dijo Oscar, entonces todos los presentes mostraron su mano derecha, en las cuales habían distintos anillos, pero todos tenían en común una piedra roja como la sangre.

Así que finalmente mostraron sus intenciones-dijo Pablo.

Mostrar?-dijo algo sorprendido Oscar.

Crees que no nos extrañaríamos si unos extraños nos trajeran hasta aquí sin decirnos nada?-dijo Tomás.

La verdad es que suponía que sabrían algo, pero nunca imagine que sabían que los estábamos usando-dijo Oscar, mientras Gabriel mantenía la mirada baja.

Bueno, antes de continuar déjenme presentarles a quien no conocían, el es Fabián-acotó Felipe- lo que pasa es que nuestros anillos estaban guardados en los cuarteles del escuadrón Varia, pero ahora son nuestros.

Malditos…Malditos!- entonces Gabriel se vio envuelto en llamas , entonces saltó contra Felipe concentrando todas sus llamas en su pierna, pero alo dispersarse las llamas sólo estaba Gabriel con una rodilla en el suelo y ni un rastro de sus enemigos.

Buena suerte jóvenes _Elementare-_ se escuchó la voz de Felipe a lo lejos.

Era una ilusión! -dijo sorprendida Cloe.

Demonios, malditos traga azufre sabían que los atacaríamos inmediatamente-dijo Pablo. Entonces Gabriel comenzó a gritar de furia y las llamas comenzaron a emanar de su cuerpo.

Maldición se esta saliendo de control!-gritó Tomás.

Demonios! Es demasiado fuerte como para acercarme-dijo Luís.

Intentaré bajar su temperatura-gritó Ariel.

Que esta pasando?- preguntó Tsuna

No es momento de explicaciones! Deben alejarse lo más que puedan!-dijo Claudio.

Gabriel está bien?-preguntó Yamamoto.

Si, pero no lo estarán ustedes si se quedan aquí!-dijo Luís, entonces Cloe se comenzó a acercar a Gabriel lentamente, mientras las llamas pasaban a milímetros de su cuerpo.

Cloe! No te acerques! Es mucha energía!- gritó Pablo pero Cloe no se detuvo.

Ariel evita que las llamas toquen a Cloe!-pidió Luís- Claudio tu también intenta desviarlas de Cloe.

En eso estoy!-dijo Claudio. Entonces mientras Cloe avanzaba hacía Gabriel, Ariel apagaba las llamas que se acercaban a Cloe con agua, Claudio desviaba con ráfagas fuertes de viento y Luís las detenía con bloques de tierra que levantaba, pero las llamas de Gabriel se volvían cada vez mas intensas, y sus gritos continuaban llenando el ambiente. Cuando Cloe logró llegar a donde se encontraba Gabriel esta lo abrazó fuertemente, entonces las llamas de Gabriel comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente, pronto se detuvieron por completo, entonces Gabriel cayó desmayado.

Tranquilo…estoy contigo-susurraba Cloe al oído de Gabriel.

Que sucedió?-dijo Gokudera.

Lo siento, pero necesitamos un para que Gabriel descanse- dijo Ariel.

Esta bien, pueden llevarlo a mi casa, ahí podremos hablar-dijo Tsuna.

Muchas gracias Tsuna- agradeció Pablo.

* * *

Ya esta bien, ahora debemos dejarlo dormir-dijo Pablo, Gabriel estaba acostado en una cama .

Esta bien, me quedaré aquí, quiero ver que este bien-dijo Cloe.

OK, nosotros iremos a hablar con los Vongola, deben estar muy confundidos por la situación-dijo Luís. Entonces todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Cloe y Gabriel solos.

Al salir estaban Tsuna y los demás esperando una explicación.

Como esta Gabriel?-preguntó Yamamoto.

Él esta bien, sólo necesita descansar-dijo Luís.

Y bien? Que fue lo que pasó?-dijo Gokudera.

Esta bien comenzaré por explicarles nuestros poderes, los anillos_ Elementare_ no dan cinco habilidades básicas, _Riflessione _ que nos otorga la capacidad de convertir nuestros cuerpo en nuestro elemento, _Stampaggio_ con la que podemos moldear objetos con el elemento que controlamos, _Scia_ que le da a nuestros golpes la capacidad de nuestro elemento, _Gestione_ que nos da control completo sobre los movimientos de nuestros elementos, entre otros,además también tenemos el atributo especial de cada elemento- explicó Pablo.

Como atributo especial?-preguntó Gokudera.

Es una habilidad que depende del elemento que tengas- aclaró Luís- el del _Fascio_ es la Conducción, el del _Vento _ es la Amplitud, el del _Lengo_ es la Germinación, en mi caso el _Terra_ es la Armonía, el _Aqua_ tiene la Fluidez, el _Ragionevole_ tiene la Claridad y por último y la más peligrosa es la Ira del _Fuoco_, esta le otorga un gran poder a su poseedor ya que sus ataques se vuelven más fuertes a medida transcurre la pelea, pero llega un punto que este poder desborda al guardián y este pierde su control.

Así que eso fue lo que le pasó a Gabriel?-preguntó Tsuna.

Exacto-dijo Luís.

Y como lo lograron calmar?-preguntó Chrome.

Eso debe responderlo Cloe, nosotros tampoco sabemos por que se tranquilizó cuando ella se acercó- dijo Luis

Pero quienes eran esos tipos?-preguntó Yamamoto.

Ellos eran los _Buio_, para poder explicarles les tendré que explicar cosas que sucedieron al comienzo de los tiempos-dijo Tomás.

Muy bien te escuchamos-dijo Reborn.

Ya todos conocen la famosa pelea celestial, la pelea en que los Arcángeles desterraron a los demonios del cielo verdad?-preguntó Tomás a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Bueno eso hará más fácil todo, cuando la guerra terminó se decidió que ni los demonios ni los ángeles podían intervenir en las vidas de los humanos, así que ambos abandonaron la tierra, pero el diablo no respeto el pacto y envió al mundo a estas criaturas con apariencia humana llamadas _Buio_, al igual que Dios también decidió enviar criaturas similares, entonces nacimos los _Elementare_, somos los encargados de proteger el equilibrio de este mundo,nuestros antepasados consiguieron sellar los poderes de los _Buio_ en esos anillos, entonces las tropas celestiales se retiraron de este mundo. Cuando murieron nuestros ancestros sellaron estos anillos junto con los anillos _Buio_, pero cuando los anillos volvieron a nosotros ambos sellos desaparecieron, entonces era nuestros deber eliminar esos anillos, pero no sabíamos donde estaban, decidimos seguir a esos sujetos para poder hallarlos, pero ahora ellos tienen de nuevo sus anillos.

Y que harán entonces?-preguntó Reborn.

Es nuestro deber sellar nuevamente los anillos o matar los portadores-dijo Claudio.

Por eso necesitaremos su ayuda-dijo Ariel, este comentario generó un incomodo silencio

Esta bien!-dijo Reborn.

Que!-gritó Tsuna- pero aún no lo hemos hablado!

Eso no esta en discusión, además no veo que nadie se oponga verdad chicos?-preguntó Reborn a los Vongola.

Si es por el bien del _Décimo_- respondió Gokudera.

Parece divertido-respondió Yamamoto.

S-Si-dijo tímida Chrome.

Será definitivo al extremo!-respondió Ryohei.

Que gran juego!- respondió Lambo.

No los perdonaré por haber roto la disciplina de Nanimori-respondió Hibari.

Chicos…-susurró Tsuna sonriendo a sus amigos.

Muy bien entonces los Vongola ayudaran a salvar el mundo!-dijo Reborn.

Pero para poder enfrentarnos a los poderes de los _Buio_ deberemos darles un entrenamiento especial-dijo Pablo.

Entonces yo les ayudaré con eso –dijo alegre Reborn sonriente.

* * *

Ufff! me cansé!

espero les aya gustado la explicación de los poderes y el argumento de esta historia, ahora si se sabe bien quienes son los malos XD

**Marii-se**: si son bastante poderosos, bueno pero parece que no tanto XDXD

gracias por tu comentario, los que lean por favor dejen sus comentarios para poder seguir mejorando mis historia (Luís, Pablo, Claudio y Ariel tambien comenten)

bueno gracias

y nos leemos en el proximos Cap **Entrenamientos**

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Entrenamiento**

Muy bien entonces Gabriel y yo entrenaremos a Tsuna y Gokudera-dijo Pablo.

De a dos?-Preguntó Tsuna.

Necesitamos ver algo-agregó Pablo- Claudio tu podrías entrenar al guardián de la nube?

Esta bien-dijo serio Claudio.

Ryohei tu te vienes conmigo-dijo Tomás.

Espero que sea un entrenamiento extremo!- contestó el guardián del Sol.

Espero tener suficiente paciencia-agregó Tomás.

Chrome, Cloe verá tu caso y yo entrenaré a Yamamoto- dijo Ariel-necesitaré tu ayuda Luís.

Ya creo saber para que es, pero necesitara mucho entrenamiento para lograr controlarlo-agregó Luís.

Se que podrá-agregó Ariel.

Que? de que están hablando?- dijo confundido Yamamoto.

Muy bien será mejor que descansen, empezaremos mañana depuse de clases- agregó Reborn.

Que pasará con Gabriel?-preguntó Tsuna.

Estará bien, sólo traten de que no se separé mucho de Cloe cuando despierte-bromeó Luís.

Por que?-preguntó Pablo- que pasa con esos dos?

Dime que no diste cuenta?-dijo Luís.

De que?-preguntó Tomás.

De que Gabriel se halla tranquilizado con Cloe? Y que Cloe se halla quedado a sus lado a cuidarlo? Son bastante lentos-se burló Luís.

Ahhhh! Así que eso era!-dijo Pablo.

Pero Pablo si yo pensé que Gabriel te había dicho algo-dijo Nina.

No me ha dicho nada-contestó.

Se les nota a kilómetros que se gustan, pero con lo tercos que son ambos dudo que llegue a pasar algo pronto- dijo Nina.

La verdad no me había dado cuenta- dijo Pablo.

Ya nos dimos cuenta que puedes ser el rayo pero tu mente se mueve como una tortuga- dijo serio Claudio.

Lo siento-dijo Pablo resignado.

Tranquilo Pablo, si yo te quiero así- dijo Nina tratando de consolarlo.

No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor- dijo resignado Pablo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde dormía Gabriel, Cloe lo miraba cuidadosamente.

_Realmente se ve muy lindo mientras duerme-_ pensó ella, entonces se acercó un poco más a él, para mirar lo un poco más de cerca, sintió el corazón acelerársele, aún no podía entender las sensaciones que Gabriel le generaba, sentía rabia cada vez que él se comportaba de su manera habitual, su preocupaba cada vez que él peleaba, casi se rompió el corazón cuando lo vio inmerso en esa tormenta de ira en había caído, pero lo que menos entendía era que cada vez que él estaba cerca, ella se sentía segura y protegida, como si él pusiera un manto de protector sobre ella. Con esa mezcla de sensaciones que tenía en su mente, no se percató de que inconcientemente había acercado su rostro al de él, al punto de que sus labios se rozaban, pero de pronto el joven removió su sueño haciendo que ella volviera rápidamente a su lugar, su sonrojo era evidente y su respiración era agitada al igual que sus latidos.

_Que estuve a punto de hacer?- _ se regañó internamente Cloe, pero sus sentimientos no se detuvieron e instintivamente llevó su mano a sus labios, aún podía sentir el calor del joven en ellos, ese calor que le generaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de volver a probar los labios del joven, pero su mente se lo impedía. De pronto Gabriel comenzó a quitarse el sueño pesadamente, cuando miró a su alrededor lo único que pudo reconocer fue la sonrojada mirada de Cloe, entonces no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al percatarse de que estaban los dos solos en la habitación.

Donde estamos?-preguntó nervioso Gabriel.

Tsuna nos prestó esta habitación para que descansaras-respondió Cloe con al mirada baja.

Que hora es?-preguntó Gabriel.

Las 7, creo que debemos ir bañarnos y cambiarnos para ir al colegio- dijo nerviosa Cloe.

Si tienes razón- entonces Gabriel se puso de pie muy rápido, lo que le generó un mareo que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero Cloe alcanzó a reaccionar y lo sostuvo quedando ambos rostros muy cerca, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta se separaron rápidamente con sus rostros teñidos de carmín. Salieron raudos de ahí y cuando llegaron con sus compañeros estos les quedaron mirando como se les mira a una pareja de enamorados.

Y a ustedes que les pasa?-dijo molesto Gabriel.

Nada- dijeron a unísono sus amigos.

Que pasó anoche?-preguntó Gabriel confundido.

Perdiste el control y Cloe te abrazó y te tranquilizaste-le dijo tranquilamente Luís, lo que generó el extremo sonrojo de Gabriel y Cloe.

C-c-como fue e-e-eso?-dijo nervioso Gabriel.

Podemos dejar sus líos amorosos para después?- dijo Claudio- tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, como decirle que los Vongola se nos aliaron.

Como es eso?-dijo algo molesto Gabriel.

Si tu debes entrenas a Tsuna y a Gokudera junto con Pablo- dijo Luís- Cloe tu entrenaras a Chrome- entonces Gabriel puso su mirada sobre Cloe, pero la quitó rápidamente.

Esta bien- dijo resignado- voy a tomar una ducha.

Date prisa que yo también quiero tomar una- dijo Cloe.

Pues tómenla…- Luís fue interrumpido.

Termina la frase y terminas tu vida aquí- dijo Gabriel muy molesto.

OK no ten pongas así – rió Luís, mientras Cloe sólo bajó la mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

* * *

Después de clases los chicos nuevos y los Vongola se dividieron para ir a entrenar con sus respectivos maestros.

Muy bien Ariel, como será nuestro entrenamiento?-dijo Yamamoto.

Déjame contarte una historia Yamamoto- Dijo Luís- en el mundo antiguo existían tres espadas, las más poderosas, una fue traída desde el infierno, otra fue bajada desde el cielo y la ultima fue forjada aquí en la tierra.

De que me están hablando?- preguntó Yamamoto Confundido.

Una de esas espadas es la espada de Cristal, la espada que yo uso- dijo Ariel- la otra es la espada de diamante y por último esta las espadas gemelas Black.

Y eso por que me concierne?-dijo aún más confundido Yamamoto.

Pro que hoy te daremos una de esas espadas, te daremos la espada de diamante- dijo Luís.

* * *

Espero que esto sirva de algo –dijo Hibari.

Por que lo dices?-preguntó serio Claudio.

No me gusta entrenar con herbívoros-sentenció el guardián de la nube.

Sabes hay algo más por sobre los carnívoros-sonrió Claudio sacando sus nunchakos- los carroñeros-entonces se abalanzó a contra Hibari.

* * *

Pablo donde se metió Gabriel?-preguntó Gokudera.

No lo sé debería estar aquí- respondió Pablo.

No podemos empezar sin él?-preguntó Tsuna.

No será mejor esperarlo, algo me dice que ya no tarda-respondió, pero entonces sintió una presencia detrás de él.

Haru?- preguntó Tsuna- que haces aquí?

Yo venía a ver que estaban haciendo, últimamente no los he visto y los echaba de menos-dijo la chica.

Lo siento mujer, pero estamos ocupados y podemos estar contigo ahora-dijo frío Gokudera.

Que malo eres Hayato- se quejó Haru- quien es él?

Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?-dijo algo molesto Gokudera.

Él es Pablo viene de Chile como alumno de trasferencia-dijo Tsuna.

No será bueno que ella este aquí, por que no vas a dejarla a su casa Gokudera?- dijo Pablo.

Si Gokudera, por favor no queremos involucrarla- dijo Tsuna.

Esta bien Décimo-dijo resignado el guardián- vamos mujer.

Que? que esta pasando?- dijo Haru confundida entonces Gokudera fue y la tomó de la mano para llevársela.

* * *

Muy bien Chrome tenemos que entrenar-dijo Cloe.

P-p-pero- interrumpió nerviosa Chrome.

Que pasa?- preguntó Cloe.

Mukuro debe venir para poder entrenar –dijo Chrome.

Ahhh Mukuro, es verdad- dijo Cloe, entonces el cuerpo de Chrome fue de pronto reemplazado por el de Mukuro.

Kufufufu- rió Mukuro- mira que tenemos aquí- dijo acercándose a la chica.

No te acerques, no vine a que coquetees conmigo-dijo sería Cloe.

Kufufufu, pero siendo una dama tan bella como podría yo resistirme-dijo tomando su rostro, pero entonces una bola de fuego golpeó el suelo al lado de él.

Yo que tu no lo haría Mukuro- dijo Gabriel acercándose al lugar.

G-Gabriel q-que haces aquí?- dijo nerviosa Cloe.

Vine a ver como andaban los entrenamientos- entonces Gabriel fue y se acercó al oído de Mukuro- "vuelve a acercarte a ella y te juro que te quemare a ti y a todas pseudos ilusiones contigo"- con este susurro Gabriel se retiró del lugar dejando a un dubitativo Mukuro.

* * *

Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo

espero que les halla gustado, aunque yo lo encontré un poco de transicion xD

**Marii-se:** bueno aqui te deje un poco más de Cloe y Gabriel XD, espero que te halla gustado.

**Angelzk: ** la verdad no quiero hacer más largos los capítulos por que no me gusta demorarme mucho con ellos, y respondiendo tu pregunta Disculpa mi falta de cultura pero no me se las parejas por numeros xD

**Claudio:** que te puedo decir eres uno de mis personajes XD e intentaré cumplir tus espectativas

por sus reviews muchas gracias y por favor siguan dejandome sus comentarios para seguir mejorando y para darme animos

BYE


	7. Chapter 7

**Entrenamientos Part****e 2**

Hasta que llegaste, donde te habías metido?-preguntó Pablo a aquel joven que se acercaba.

Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos-dijo Pablo.

Por cierto, Gokudera fue a dejar a una chica, así que ahora tendremos que esperarlo a él- dijo Tsuna.

No, esta bien así, primero necesito ver la potencia de tu Hipermodo- dijo Gabriel. Entonces de la nada se oyó un disparo que fue dar a la frente del Vongola, lo que le hizo surgir una llama desde su frente y sus respectivos guantes.

Muy bien estoy listo- dijo con su habitual tranquilidad Tsuna.

Muy bien entonces, veamos que tienes- entonces las manos de Gabriel ardieron en llamas, y se colocó en posición de combate- dame el ataque mas fuerte que tengas.

Estas seguro?-dijo Tsuna.

Sólo hazlo, necesitas más que sólo poder para dañarnos- contestó Pablo, entonces Tsuna abrió sus manos y preparó su ataque.

X-Burner!- gritó Tsuna mientras de sus manos salía una enorme oleada de llamas hacía Gabriel, pero entonces Gabriel puso su mano derecha delante de él, lo que hizo que el ataque se detuviera frente a él.

Vamos Tsuna!- le gritó Gabriel- se que tienes más que eso!- entonces Tsuna se sorprendió al ver como Gabriel detenía su ataque con una sola mano- recuerda que estas protegiendo el mundo- pero el ataque de Tsuna no aumentó mucho.

Tsuna-dijo Pablo acercándose- Te gusta Kyoko verdad?- pero Tsuna se sorprendió ante la pregunta y no respondió.

Juré que la protegería- fue lo único que pudo articular mientras aún mantenía sus llamas sobre Gabriel, pero Gabriel notó un leve cambio en la intensidad del ataque.

Entonces, que estas haciendo?-Gritó Gabriel- no podrás protegerla con ese poder! No juraste protegerla? Ella y todo lo que amas esta al borde de la destrucción y tu no eres capaz de hacer que use mis dos manos?

Yo…yo… Jure protegerla!- entonces la potencia de su ataque se incrementó considerablemente, al punto de que Gabriel puso su otra mano delante de él para intentar detener su ataque, pero entonces la energía lo desbordó y dejó pasar las llamas. Una vez las llamas se hubieron dispersado Tsuna cayó al suelo jadeante, mientras Gabriel caminaba lentamente hacia él.

Ahora deberás recordar esas palabras –dijo Gabriel, mientras Pablo sonreía.

_Ahora comprendo, tu estas en la misma situación de Tsuna, pero no quieres admitir…eres un idiota-_ pensó Pablo.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba Gokudera llevaba a Haru a su casa, tan concentrado iba en el camino que no se percató de que aún llevaba tomada de la mano a la chica.

Que pasa Hayato?- preguntó molesta Haru, mientras era tironeada por el guardián de la tormenta- por que me tratas así?

Sólo eres una molestia mujer, siempre metiendo tu nariz donde no debes-dijo también molesto Gokudera.

Bueno lo siento!-gritó Haru- lamento ser siempre un estorbo!-entonces soltó la mano de Gokudera y comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero Gokudera en vez de abandonarla la siguió-Por que me estas siguiendo?-gritó Haru histérica.

Por que resulta que el Décimo me encargo que te llevara a tu casa mujer problemática!-dijo Gokudera.

Pues eres un tonto!-dijo para luego sacarle la lengua y continuar caminando, pero de pronto ella se hartó de esa situación y comenzó a correr, Gokudera no supo como reaccionar y siguió caminando, pero pronto le perdió el rastro y comenzó a correr.

_E__sa mujer siempre me causa, problemas-_ fue lo primero que pensó, pero al no poder encontrarla, comenzó a sentir una especie de desesperación, pensaba que era por no poder cumplir la misión que le había encomendado el Décimo, pero debía admitirlo, esa chica le causaba cosas que ninguna otra le había causado antes, aunque sabía que a ella le gustaba Tsuna, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le acelerara cada vez que ella estaba cerca, eso le molestaba de sobre manera e intentaba alejarla cada vez que podía, aunque por dentro le doliera mucho decirle todas las cosas hirientes, por que él pensaba que era lo mejor.

:::::::

Haru había corrido sin dirección, estaba realmente molesta, ellos siempre la trataban así dejando la de lado en las decisiones, no era la primera vez que sucedía y sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Continuó corriendo mientras lloraba, no miraba hacía donde iba solamente quería alejarse de todo y de todos, pero de pronto su carrera se vio interrumpida por un choque.

Mira por donde vas chica tonta!-dijo el hombre con el que había chocado.

L-lo siento-dijo asustada Haru, al ver que este tipo estaba con otros cinco, los cuales le miraba con una sonrisa macabra.

Oh! Mira que linda eres-dijo el hombre acercando su rostro al de ella- definitivamente eres mi tipo- tomando la cara de la chica con rudeza.

Déjame!-dijo Haru moviendo su cara bruscamente, pero entonces el sujeto sonrió también macabramente, los demás sujetos tranquilamente rodearon a Haru, mientras el que parecía el líder la tomó del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia un callejón.

::::::

Mientras más corría Gokudera, más se desesperaba, tenía que encontrarla no importaba como, su ansiedad llegó a su fin cuando en un callejón encontró a seis tipos que sujetaban a una muchacha, mientras algunos le sostenía las manos otros le sostenían las piernas otro le tapaba la boca y el último estaba entre las pierna de la chica apunto de violarla, su mente se puso en blanco cuando vio que aquella joven, que llevaba el uniforme escolar con la camisa desabotonada y con su ropa interior al aire producto de los múltiples forcejeos no era otra que la chica que él debía llevar a salvo a casa.

Una ira enorme invadió cada una de sus células, quería matar a esos seis sujetos, caminando se acercó al lugar y de una patada en la cabeza detuvo al sujeto que mantenía tapada la boca de Haru.

Quien eres idiota?- dijo uno de los atacantes, pero entonces Gokudera le lanzó un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente, entonces el resto de los atacantes entraron en pánico al ver que aquel chico iba dispuesto a matarlos a todos, entonces todos intentaron salir huyendo pero Gokudera comenzó a repartir golpes a todos, cuando se detuvo solo que daba el líder de aquella banda, que lo miraba con furia. Cuando por fin este sujeto lo atacó Gokudera se movió rápidamente y tomó el brazo que le había atacado, entonces se lo comenzó a doblar, los gritos de dolor pronto se comenzaron a oír.

Déjame por favor!-pedía el maleante.

Por que te debería soltar, tu oíste las suplicas de ella?-dijo en un tono de voz sombrío- debería matarte ahora- dicho esto se oyó un sonido que representaba la rotura del brazo del delincuente, cuando el delincuente cayó al piso gritando de dolor, Gokudera pateó su cabeza con tal fuerza que este quedó inconciente- pero no vales la pena- al decir esto Hayato caminó hacia donde estaba Haru aún tiritando de miedo, al ver que su ropa interior estaba aún en su lugar se sintió un poco más aliviado, pero entonces se acercó y le abotonó la camisa, cuando hubo terminado la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó para llevarle a su casa. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan delicada, como si un mal movimiento suyo fuera a romperla a mil pedazos, ella aún temblaba mantenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de él. Una vez llegaron a la casa de Haru, él la bajó delicadamente, como si ella fuera de cristal, cuando estuvo por fin de pie ella aún no soltaba el cuellos del joven y se negaba a hacerlo.

Haru, siento haberte dejado sola- entonces una lágrimas comenzaron a salir del chico, sabía que lo que acababa de pasar era culpa exclusiva de él, y que nunca en la vida podría perdonarse lo.

Gracias- dijo suavemente la chica- gracias por salvarme, pensé que estaba perdida, pero tú me salvaste-dijo Haru entre lágrimas.

Yo lo hice por que t…-se detuvo un momento, sabía que lo que estuvo apunto de decir no era correcto, no debía aprovecharse de la debilidad de la chica- lo hice por que era mi deber- dijo muy a su pesar, esos sentimientos debían morir junto con él si era necesario.

Lamento haberte tratado como lo hice, se que lo que hacen es por mi bien, pero aún así yo quería un poco de su atención-dijo la chica ahora abrazando el pecho del chico.

Haru, sabes que al Décimo le gusta Sasagawa…- dijo tristemente el Guardián.

No me refería a Tsuna-interrumpió Haru- yo se que él sólo tiene ojos para Kyoto- entonces Haru, se separó de Gokudera, sorpresivamente le robó un beso al peliblanco. Entonces rápidamente entró a su casa, dejando a un sorprendido y confundido Gokudera, este se llevó sus mano a sus labios y sonrió.

_Tal vez …-_ pensó para sí si él chico mientras emprendía el regreso a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Tomás caminaba con Ryohei a través de un espeso bosque.

Muy bien Tomás que extremo entrenamiento haremos? –preguntó emocionado Ryohei.

Veo que siempre estas dispuesto a dar todo en cada golpe cierto?-dijo deteniéndose Tomás.

Claro, es la única forma de pelear que conozco-dijo el guardián Vongola.

Entonces te mostraré la forma en que la vida supera incluso sus propios limites –dijo Tomás emocionado, mientras los arboles a su alrededor parecían moverse.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

No puedo creer que engañarlos halla sido tan fácil- reía Arturo.

Si la verdad me hizo preguntarme si eran tan listos como se veían-dijo Jorge.

Aunque ese chico del fuego, si no hubiera sido una ilusión nos hubiera matado a todos ahí – dijo Arturo.

La verdad esos guardianes son distintos que los que enfrentaron los anteriores _Buio-_ dijo Felipe.

Claro que lo son, son mucho más idiotas-rió Arturo.

No la verdad- dijo serio Oscar- nosotros también caímos en su juego.

Como es eso?-dijo Arturo.

El poder que tenían no era suficiente como para poder eliminar los anillos cuando pudieron- explicó Oscar- además no sabían donde encontrarlos, hicieron que nosotros los encontráramos mientras ellos se hacían más fuertes.

Pero ahora se arrepentirán, aunque logren alcanzar el poder los anteriores _Elementare_ no podrán derrotarnos- agregó Julio

Eso es verdad, es hora de recuperar lo que siempre debió pertenecernos-dijo Felipe.

Ahora no- dijo Joaquín- al igual que ellos nosotros debemos alimentar nuestros poderes, y aunque ahora tengamos los anillos, esto no nos garantiza la victoria.

Joaquín tiene razón-dijo Fabián – debemos esperar a que nuestros poderes maduren para poder enfrentarlos, además ellos tampoco conocen nuestro paradero ahora .

Tienes razón, pero me gustaría poder recordar mis poderes-dijo Arturo.

Entonces probémoslos-dijo Julio.

Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso- sonrió Arturo, entonces ambos se pusieron enfrente del otro en posición de combate.

Recuerdas como pelear cierto?-dijo Julio.

Es como andar en bicicleta-respondió Arturo, entonces ambos saltaron contra el otro.

* * *

Gokudera al llegar donde se encontraban los demás, vio a Tsuna sentado en el piso con evidente cansancio.

Lamento la tardanza!-dijo el guardián.

No te preocupes llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Pablo.

Empieza inmediatamente- dijo Gabriel.

Que debo hacer?-dijo Gokudera.

Dame el mejor golpe que tengas-dijo Pablo. Entonces Gokudera liberó su anillo vongola y sacó el G Archer.

Espero que estés preparado-dijo Gokudera.

Cuando quieras- dijo Pablo al momento que pasaban algunas descargas eléctricas por sus brazos, entonces Gokudera disparó su arco, pero la flecha no logró dar con su blanco ya que Pablo se había logrado mover antes de que el proyectil le alcanzara.

Tendrás que ser más rápido que eso-dijo Pablo, ante este desafío Gokudera activó su sistema CAI, logrando así una mayor velocidad, pero aún así Gokudera no lograba dar con su objetivo, cada flecha que era disparada de su arco era esquivada por su oponente.

Huy! ese estuvo cerca-se burló Pablo.

_Lo tengo! Mientras menos distancia halla entre ambos menos tiempo tiene para huir_- Pensó Gokudera, entonces comenzó a disparar flechas de tal forma que Pablo se fuera moviendo en una trayectoria definida- a esta distancia no necesitas velocidad- fue lo último que dijo antes de disparar su flecha a una mínima distancia de Pablo, pero justo en el último instante Pablo puso su mano delante de él, entonces absorbió la flecha y la liberó con su otra mano en un dirección segura.

Ufff! Eso si fue peligroso!-dijo Pablo.

Como hiciste eso?- preguntó atónito Gokudera.

Esa es la conductividad del _Fascio, _te salvaste por los pelo Pablo- dijo Gabriel.

La conductividad?-preguntó Tsuna.

Su atributo, le permite controlar el flujo de las energías con sus manos, en este caso hizo fluir el las llamas de la flecha a través de su cuerpo, y luego las desvió en otra dirección- dijo Gabriel.

Bueno veo que ambos tienen lo que esperábamos- dijo Pablo.

Que?-preguntó Gokudera.

No importa, a partir de mañana empezará su entrenamiento real- dijo Gabriel- ahora debo ir a arreglar un asunto.

Te espero?- preguntó Pablo.

No, tú vuelve o Nina te matará a ti por dejarla esperando y a mí de paso por retenerte- dijo Gabriel.

OK nos vemos allá!- Se despidió Pablo.

Adiós chicos!-se despidió Gabriel.

Adiós!-respondieron Gokudera y Tsuna.

Muy bien Mukuro ya terminamos por hoy- dijo Cloe.

Guau! No pensé que mi maestra iba ser tan dura- dijo Mukuro- nos vemos señorita- entonces Mukuro desapreció y volvió a ser Chrome.

Muy bien Chrome puedes irte a casa- dijo tranquila Cloe.

Si!- respondió Chrome.

Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó Cloe a los chicos que se le acercaban.

Yo vine a hablar contigo y él me pidió que les dijera donde estaban entrenando- dijo señalando al joven Guardián de la lluvia que loa acompañaba.

Y a que viniste Yamamoto?- dijo Cloe algo seria.

Yo vine a asegurarme de que Chrome llegara bien a su casa- dijo sonriente el chico, lo que hizo que Chrome se sonrojara.

Esta bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos cuídala bien Yamamoto- dijo Gabriel.

Esta bien cuídense!- se despidió Yamamoto, entonces se separaron.

Y- y bien que querías hablar conmigo?- dijo algo nerviosa, puesto aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En realidad yo no necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo Gabriel- en realidad yo sólo necesitaba verte.

* * *

Espero que le gustara, hice caso a sus peticiones y los hice un poco más largos

Ahora si los quieren aún más largos ya tendrían que esperar más por ellos.

Para lo que piensan que la historia va un poco lenta, déjenme decirles que me tengan un poco de paciencia, que por ahora estaré desarrollando los personajes para después soltar la acción XD

**Marii-se** como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario, eres una de las razones por al que escribo este Fic, también muchas gracias por defenderme de cierta forma XD

**P****ablo: ** no te preocupes que tu personaje tendrá su momento XD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por favor siguan dejandome sus criticas, o sus agradecimientos, o cualquier estupidez que tengan que decirme XD

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Sentimiento**

A-a-a que te refieres con eso?- dijo nerviosa y muy sonrojada Cloe.

A eso-dijo Gabriel con un tono de voz casi melancólico- la verdad no podía soportar la idea de que tal vez ese sujeto te pusiera la mano encima.

De que estas hablando Gabriel?- dijo algo sorprendida por las palabras de Gabriel.

D-de nada- dijo Gabriel arrepintiéndose de estar ahí- vamos, los demás nos están esperando- dijo volviendo a su habitual actitud.

_Que habrá sido todo esto?_- pensó Cloe. El resto del camino en silencio, ella intentó romper el mutismo del joven, pero este sólo respondía con monosílabos lo cuál frustraba enormemente a la chica.

_Por que lo hice?... soy un imbécil…se que yo no nunca tendré la suerte de Pablo …soy un idiota…sólo debo alejarme y seguir…estoy bien solo…estoy bien solo-_ pensaba para si el joven del fuego.

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela Gokudera y Gabriel se notaban extrañamente distraídos, se podía ver a Gabriel no despegar la vista de su cuaderno, mientras parecía escribir algo en él.

Pablo que le pasa a Gabriel?-preguntó Nina.

Por que?- respondió Pablo.

Esta como distraído y no lo visto soltar el lápiz desde que llegó-dijo la chica.

Yo también he notado algo raro en él- dijo Tsuna- aunque Gokudera también esta raro.

Que escribe?-preguntó Pablo.

No lo sé, pero este muy ensimismado en ello-dijo Yamamoto- a donde va Gokudera?- preguntó al ver salir al chico.

Creo que va a fumar-dijo Tsuna.

Voy a hablar con Gabriel, nunca antes lo había visto así- dijo Pablo, entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió al puesto del joven- como estas?.

Bien por que?- dijo Gabriel

Te noto algo extraño, no tomaste atención en toda la clase- dijo Pablo.

Estoy bien, sólo no dormí bien anoche- dijo tratando de disimular.

Y que escribes?- preguntó Pablo.

Nada, sólo tonterías-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Donde vas?-preguntó Pablo.

Necesito un trago –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

OK no tardes-Entonces Pablo tomó el cuaderno de Gabriel y comenzó a revisarlo, se impactó mucho al mirar las últimas páginas.-_ Así que eso era… quien lo esperaría de él-_ rió para luego dejar el cuaderno en su propia mochila- _ espera, dijo que iba a beber?_- pensó un una gota recorriendo su nuca.

* * *

Gabriel caminó hasta detrás del colegio, ahí no lo podrían encontrar ni los inspectores ni sus amigos, realmente no estaba para sus preguntas o sus bromas sacó una pequeña botella metálica de entre sus ropas, esta decía afuera grabada " Jhonnie Walker", cuando bebió el primer trago se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

Gokudera?-preguntó desganado.

Que haces aquí?-dijo sacando uno de sus cigarritos y encendiéndolo.

Lo mismo que tu-dijo bebiendo un poco más de su botella.

Desde cuando bebes?-preguntó apoyándose en la muralla al lado de Gabriel.

Desde cuando fumas?-respondió.

Touche- exclamó el peliblanco. Ambos se quedaron ahí, apoyados en el muro mirando hacía un espeso bosque, disfrutando de sus vicios en silencio, incluso hicieron caso omiso al sonar de la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo.

Creo que los demás se preocuparan si no volvemos- dijo Gokudera.

Ve si quieres yo me quedaré un poco más- dijo Gabriel sentándose en el suelo.

Volveré al terminar la hora-dijo sacando otro cigarrillo, pero al intentar encenderlo su encendedor no funcionó, entonces Gabriel chispeó lo dedos y encendió el cigarrillo de su compañero.

Gracias- dijo el peliblanco.

Tu crees que después podamos llevar una vida normal como ustedes?-preguntó Gabriel sin levantar la cabeza.

No lo sé, pero para eso estamos entrenando o no?- dijo Gokudera.

Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo para si- sabes cuando todo esto termine creo que me uniré a algún club.

Eso estaría bien-dijo Gokudera en forma de apoyo, entonces sonó la campana para otro recreo, y Gokudera volvió al salón, el cielo mostraba señales de lluvia pero Gabriel no lo notó y se quedó ahí, al comenzar la lluvia el quedó bajo su manto, ahí esperando algo que nunca sucedería.

* * *

Gokudera volvió al salón donde sus compañeros que estaban juntos conversando.

Donde estaba Gokudera?- preguntó Tsuna.

Estaba fumando Décimo-dijo tranquilo Gokudera.

No te encontraste con Gabriel?-preguntó Tsuna.

No, no lo vi- dijo el guardián de la tormenta-_ él parecía querer estar sólo, les diré luego de que terminen las clases-_ pensó el joven.

No te dijo nada Pablo?-preguntó Yamamoto.

No sólo me dijo que necesitaba un trago-dijo Pablo.

Y lo dejaste ir así, sin más?-preguntó Nina.

Y por que no?- dijo Pablo en su defensa, entonces a todos les corrió un gota por la nuca.

* * *

Gabriel continuaba sentado bajo la lluvia, la petaca que sostenía ya estaba vacía y no podría conseguir nada hasta después de clases, entonces en ese momento sintió una oscura presencia acercársele.

Vaya no creí que el fuego estaría deprimido-dijo aquella presencia.

No pensé que tuvieras el valor de venir a presentarte, Arturo-dijo Gabriel sin mirar aún a quien se le acercaba.

No pude evitar la curiosidad de saber por que el indomable _Fuoco_ estaría deprimido-dijo sonriendo.

Tienes 10 segundos antes de que te queme hasta los huesos-dijo Gabriel dándole una mirada asesina.

Oh! debe ser por ella no? Por la chica de _Rigionevole_, no es así?-dijo en tono burlón.

Se te acabó el tiempo!-dijo entonces sus brazos comenzaron a arder en llamas y rápidamente intentó golpeara su oponente.

No me podrás tocar con ese poder, además esta lloviendo, el sol te ha abandonado- entonces el anillo de Arturo comenzó a emanar una oscura sombra.

* * *

En el salón de clases Cloe sintió claramente como el poder del _Fuoco_ se activaba, entonces se puso de pie y salió corriendo, en la conmoción Pablo logró abandonar el salón sin nadie lo notara, pero los demás elementare no logró abandonar el salón.

Que paso?-preguntó Pablo.

Gabriel esta peleando-dijo con voz algo desesperada.

Que? Donde?-preguntó sorprendido Pablo.

No lo sé-dijo Cloe con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos- no me permite entrar, a cerrado la conexión!- las palabras desesperadas de Cloe sorprendieron más aún a Pablo.

_Eso quiere decir que quieres pelear solo…por que?... somos amigos no?... por que siempre eliges solo-_ pensaba Pablo.

* * *

_Cloe por favor no vengas, no puedo quiero exponerte_- pensaba Gabriel mientras, era sujetado por las sombras que emanaban del anillo de Arturo.

Que pasa Gabriel? te vez apagado –se burló Arturo.

Cállate!-dijo entonces su cuerpo entero se convirtió en llamas y logró escapar de las sombras de Arturo, entonces comenzó a girar formando un gran remolino llamas con el que atacó a su rival, pero Arturo detuvo aquel remolino con sus sombras.

Así esta mejor! No sería divertido matarte si fuera tan fácil-rió Arturo.

Ya me tienes arto!- entonces Gabriel acercó las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a calentar el aire entre ellas, de pronto de entre estas salió un gran rayo que fue directo a donde Arturo, este logró bloquearlo con sus sombras pero aún así recibió daño.

Como demonios hiciste eso!-dijo furioso Arturo.

Es algo que se me ocurrió entrenando con un amigo-sonrió Gabriel- sabes que para unir dos átomos solamente se requiera una gran temperatura, yo solamente calenté las partículas de hidrogeno en el aire y para que estas se fusionaran- entonces Arturo sonrió de vuelta.

Se nos acabó al tiempo joven del _Fuoco,_ será mejor que te prepares que no les queda mucho tiempo-dijo dándole la espalda a Gabriel.

Espera, adonde crees que vas!-dijo Gabriel intentando atacarlo pero cuando fue a dar un paso sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse pesado y como si respiración se agitaba, cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, entonces sintió la voz de Pablo que se acercaba.

Gabriel, estas bien?-preguntó su amigo.

Si, como me encontraste?-dijo poniendo se pie difícilmente.

Armaste una buena ahora, sería difícil no notarlo-dijo Pablo.

Y Cloe?-preguntó Gabriel.

Ella te esta buscando-dijo serio Pablo- tienes idea de cuanto se preocupó por ti?- algo enojado.

N-no era necesario-dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

Por que tomas decisiones sin preguntarle a nadie?-dijo Pablo bastante enojado- Por que cargas con todo tu solo? No se supone que somos amigos?- Gabriel sólo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha.

No entiendes verdad?-dijo Gabriel enfadado- sólo quería protegerlos! No puedo dejar que mueras, como sería capaz de decírselo a Marina! No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido! – entonces Pablo le dio un puñetazo a su amigo.

Idiota!-le gritó Pablo-crees que puedes llevarte toda la responsabilidad? Como crees que nos haces sentir?La próxima vez que te tomes una decisión trata de incluir el resto?-entonces Gabriel le devolvió el golpe, el cual hizo caer al suelo a Pablo, pero entonces Gabriel le tendió la mano para ponerse de pie, para después darle un fraternal abrazo.

Gracias- le dijo, entonces Gabriel cayó inconciente al piso.

Gabriel!-gritó Pablo,- Cloe! Date prisa!-llamó a la chica, la cual llegó algunos momentos después.

Que paso?-preguntó asustada.

Él se desmayó- dijo Pablo, pasándole poniendo en los brazos de la chica el cuerpo de si amigo, ella al recibirlo pudo sentir como el corazón del chico estaba muy acelerado y su respiración muy agitada, entonces lo abrazó, y por alguna razón él comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Que paso?-dijo algo mareado Gabriel.

Te desmayaste imbécil-dijo Pablo, mientras Cloe aún no soltaba al joven.

Tonto!- le gritó Cloe a Gabriel.

Cloe-susurró el chico, pero entonces se puso de pie.- vamos que debemos ir a clases.

Estas seguro?-preguntó Pablo, entonces vio como Gabriel caminaba sin mayores inconvenientes al salón.

Creo que esta mejor- dijo más tranquilo Pablo, pero Cloe tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sólo les quedaban las clases del último periodo, al volver a la sala Gabriel se sentó en su lugar de la misma manera que estaba antes, entonces fue rodeado por sus amigos quienes le destinaban miradas asesinas.

Que pasó allá?-preguntó Pablo ya algo fastidiado.

Que pasó con que?- dijo Gabriel haciéndose el desentendido.

No te hagas! Nos tenias preocupados!-dijo Cloe golpeando la mesa asustando a todos, incluido a Gabriel.

Fui atacado por Arturo, sus poderes ya están despertando, pero si aún no están completos no quiero ni imaginar como serán después-dijo Gabriel mirando hacia otro lugar.

Y por que estabas tan mal?, no pude observar ninguna herida-preguntó Pablo.

Use un nuevo ataque, pero creo que lo utilicé antes de tener sufriente energías- explicó Gabriel- _ no puedo decirles que ese ataque me genera casi tanto daño como a mi oponente…No sé si podré seguir disimulando el dolor-_ pensó acongojado.

Pero, realmente estas bien?-dijo Cloe preocupada.

Si- dijo secamente el chico, pero eso no la convenció. Pronto sonó la campana para entrar a clases, todo fue normal en el último periodo así que la campana para salir de clases no se hizo esperar. Gabriel guardaba sus cosas lentamente, le esperaba una larga sesión de entrenamientos, realmente no estaba en condiciones de pelear y menos de entrenar a nadie, era último en él salón ya que no quería darse prisa, entonces sintió abrirse la puerta.

Gabriel antes de que vayamos a entrenar necesito hablar contigo- dijo Pablo.

Tiene que ser ahora?-preguntó algo cansado Gabriel.

Si, tiene que ser ahora, amenos que quieras discutir lo de tu cuaderno frente a Cloe?-dijo Pablo, lo último con tono de broma.

De que estas hablando?-dijo Gabriel sin mostrar ningún gesto que lo pudiera delatar.

Bien si vas a ponerte así de difícil no te molestará que le muestre esto a Cloe cierto?-dijo enseñándole el cuaderno.

Dame eso!-dijo desesperado.

Si crees que tienes la velocidad para alcanzar al rayo me estas menospreciando-rió Pablo.

Que es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó algo molesto.

La verdadera pregunta es, Por que escribiste esto?-preguntó Pablo.

La verdad no lo sé- dijo serio Gabriel y mirando hacía otro lado.

Como que no lo sabes?-dijo Pablo confundido.

No lo sé!-gritó Gabriel tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos- por alguna razón cada vez que me acercó a Cloe mis reacciones cambian y mi cuerpo tiembla, Yo no debo puedo enamorarme! No quiero ese dolor otra vez!

Gabriel cálmate-dijo tranquilo Pablo.

No, no puedo calmarme! Tengo miedo!-dijo desesperado Gabriel, sin soltar su cabeza.

Gabriel!- se sintió una voz distinta.

Que se supone que haces acá?-Preguntó Gabriel a quien había entrado en el salón vacío.

Este no es el Gabriel que yo conocí, tu no eres así, teniendo miedo? Donde quedó el Gabriel que se reía de los cobardes?- gritó el joven que había entrado.

Luís?-dijo Gabriel sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

Se supone que somos amigos no?-dijo Tomás apoyado en puerta.

Que clase de personas seriamos si no pudiéramos ayudar a alguien así?-dijo Claudio apareciendo detrás de Tomás. Gabriel mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras sus amigos le daban todas esas palabras de apoyo, entonces lo entendió.

_Que estoy haciendo?... temiendo?__...yo no soy así…como llegue a esto?... y hasta ahora me doy cuenta… creo se lo diré…no tengo otra opción, además no podemos estar peor o si?-_ reflexionó el afectado-_ aunque creo que ya no puedo soportar más._

Entiendes Gabriel, nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, por que somos tus amigos-dijo Pablo acercándose.

Que están haciendo?-dijo Cloe apareciendo junto con Nina en la puerta.

Ehhhh…nada, sólo estábamos conversando cosas de hombres-zafó Pablo.

Deprisa, debemos ir a entrenar!-regañó Cloe.

Esta bien ya vamos-dijo molesto Luís. Cuando todos estaban afuera del salón Cloe se percató de que Gabriel no estaba entre ellos entonces cuando volvió encontró a Gabriel inconsciente en el piso, ante tal escena Cloe emitió un gritó audible en todo el edificio, al oír el alarido de la chica acudieron el resto de los _Elementare, _ al llegar vieron a Gabriel tendido en el piso y Cloe abrazada a su cuerpo sollozando.

Chicos hagan algo!- gritó Cloe- sus latidos se están apagando!

Que demonios!-dijo Pablo

Deprisa chicos llevémoslo con Reborn y los demás!-indicó Claudio.

En la casa de los Sawada todos esperaban paciente en el salón para que Shamal terminara de examinar al joven, cuando lo vieron llegar al salón todos se pusieron de pie.

Como esta?-preguntó Reborn.

Mal, esto no es una enfermedad, su cuerpo recibió una gran cantidad de daño, pero tal vez no hubiera sido nada sino tuviera su energía normal, pero casi no le queda- diagnosticó Shamal.

Entonces si podemos reestablecer su energía él podrá recuperarse?-preguntó Nina.

Si, pero jamás había visto una persona que necesitara tanta energía- dijo Shamal.

Tsuna puedes disparar un X-burner tan fuerte como el que hiciste ayer?-preguntó Pablo.

C-creo que si- dudó Tsuna.

Tomás libera los sellos de su cuerpo por un momento-agregó Luís.

Los de Tsuna?-preguntó Tomás.

Si, esta bien sólo será por unos minutos así que no le hará mayor daño- dijo Luís.

Si tienes razón-dijo Tomás- Tsuna ven aquí, para que puedas dispara con mayor fuerza voy a quitarle los sellos a tu cuerpo.

Pero creí que el Hipermodo los removía?-dijo Tsuna.

No del todo, tu cuerpo aún conserva algunos limitadores para así proteger tu cuerpo- dijo Tomás- ahora yo retiraré por unos minutos tus limitadores y tendrás pleno uso de tu poder, normalmente no lo haría pero ahora necesitaremos todo tu poder.

Pero que van a hacer?-preguntó Gokudera.

Simple vamos a darle el poder del X-burner a Gabriel para así reestablecer su energía- dijo Claudio. Entonces fueron a la habitación donde estaba Gabriel.

Muy bien Tsuna listo?-preguntó Reborn pero antes de que este pudiera responder ya le había disparado la bala del Hipermodo.

Ahora párate firme – dijo Tomás, una vez Tsuna estuvo listo Tomás tomó su cabeza y la presionó con fuerza, al soltarla Tsuna sintió todo su cuerpo más ligero y como lo inundaba una fuerte energía. Pablo puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Gabriel y la otra la puso frente a la mano de Tsuna que lanzaría el ataque.

Listo?-dijo Tsuna.

Adelante-contestó Pablo, entonces Tsuna comenzó a irradiar una gran cantidad de energía Pablo presionó con fuerza contra el pecho de Gabriel, se podía ver pasar la energía Tsuna entre las manos de ambos, era una cantidad de energía abrumadora, pronto Tsuna cayó rendido, ya no podía más, estaba al limite, segundos después cayó Pablo.

Q-que demonios esta pasando?-se escuchó una voz, entonces todos miraron a la cama.

Idiota!-fue lo primero que se oyó.

Por que no nos dijiste que estabas tan mal?-preguntó Pablo.

Lo siento-dijo Gabriel mirando hacia otro lugar, entonces se sintieron unos pasos fríos a través de la habitación, al detenerse una bofetada seca en la mejilla de Gabriel por parte de Cloe.

Salgamos-susurró Pablo poniéndose de pie difícilmente al igual que Tsuna, en tres segundos esa habitación estaba vacía a excepción por Gabriel y Cloe, entonces de la nada Cloe abrazó a Gabriel.

Cloe-susurró el joven.

Cállate!-dijo Cloe con la voz quebrada- tienes idea de que estuviste apunto de morir?

Yo…no creí que fuera tan peligroso-dijo asustado por la reacción de la chica.

Eres un tonto!-gritó al chica entre sollozos.

Lo siento Cloe-decía Gabriel.

Por que?...por que lo enfrentaste sólo?-preguntó Cloe aún sin soltarlo.

Yo no quería que ustedes salieran heridos-dijo Gabriel.

Tonto!-gritó otra vez Cloe- sabes lo que pasaría si mueres?-dijo esto último un poco más calmada- si mueres yo me muero contigo!

Cloe que…-fue interrumpido.

Te amo Gabriel! Y no puedo dejar que sigas hiriéndote por mi culpa! Te amo-declaró fuertemente, Gabriel en un comienzo se impactó por la declaración, pero se separó de ella y delicadamente la besó.

Yo también te amo-dijo al separarse, pero entonces ella volvió a reclamar sus labios.

* * *

Bueno aquí el cap 8

Este realmente se me alargó más de lo que pensé xD

Es que cuando empecé a escribir no pude detenerme xD

además me gustó la última escena xD

...

Gracias por sus comentarios y por favor síganme motivando y dejándome sus criticas par poder seguir mejorando.

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Promesas**

Fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban Gabriel y Cloe estaban todos los que minutos antes habían salido en un silencio que denotaba los nervios que todos tenían en ese momento, entonces sonó la perilla de la puerta.

Como esta?-preguntó Pablo al ver salir a Cloe.

Eh!...c-creo que esta bien-dijo nerviosa y muy sonrojada, lo que provocó la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos, pero en ese momento de la misma puerta salió Gabriel.

Que sucede aquí?-dijo Gabriel con cara de pocos amigos.

Y tú? No deberías estar descansando?-preguntó Claudio.

Debería, pero me aburro-dijo Gabriel rascándose la nuca- además…-se detuvo al sentir una mirada que lo intimidó.

Vuelve ahora mismo a la cama!- Gritó de la nada Cloe, y para cuando todos se habían dado cuenta Gabriel estaba devuelta en la habitación con la puerta de esta cerrada, ante esta escena todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta ese momento nadie había logrado hacer que Gabriel obedeciera a alguien.

* * *

Al otro día en la mañana Pablo fue a hablar con su amigo.

Gabriel, soy Pablo puedo entrar?-dijo el chico golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

Entra-se escuchó desde dentro.

Como estas?-preguntó Pablo.

Bien, sólo quiero salir de esta habitación-dijo Gabriel.

Gabriel que pasó ayer con Cloe?-preguntó Pablo haciendo que Gabriel se sonrojara.

N-nada-respondió nervioso.

Gabriel, te conozco hace mas que cualquiera, y nunca te había visto obedecer a nadie, mucho menos a una chica-dijo Pablo.

La verdad-dijo Gabriel resignado- no sé que pasó, es decir no sé como interpretarlo, la verdad no sé que pasará de aquí en adelante.

Tal vez si me lo contaras podría ayudarte-sugirió Pablo, entonces Gabriel después de un largo suspiro comenzó a explicar.

…Y por eso no sé como reaccionar-dijo al terminar la explicación Gabriel.

Y que es lo que tienes que interpretar?- dijo Pablo emocionado- todo es bastante simple, ahora debes pedirle formalmente que sea tu novia!

Que?-dijo asustado al escuchar esa palabra.

N-o-v-i-a –dijo Pablo lentamente para que la mente de su amigo lo asimilara- que esperabas poder andar por al vida besando chicas sin tener ninguna responsabilidad?

Pero eso hacías tu o no?-dijo Gabriel recordando el pasado.

Bueno si lo pones de esa forma-dijo con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente- pero por eso te lo digo, desde que conocí a Nina que me siento más tranquilo y además siento que no necesito a nadie más.

Entonces creo que deberé hacer lo que dices-dijo resignado- pero como le pido que sea mi novia?

Te ayudaré con eso, pero primero lo primero debes invitarla a salir-dijo Pablo.

Pero donde?-preguntó Gabriel- además con esto de los entrenamientos no tenemos tiempo, no quiero retrasar los más todavía, recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que ellos hagan su primer movimiento.

Si tienes razón creo que tendrás que conformarte con una charla al recreo del colegio, pero podrías llevarle un regalo-dijo Pablo.

Regalo?-preguntó algo confundido.

No me mires a mi, nunca he sido bueno comprando regalos para las mujeres-dijo desligándose Pablo.

Entiendo, esto es mi problema desde ahora-dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie, para cambiarse la ropa.

Sabes que Cloe se enojara?-dijo Pablo.

Sabes que Nina no loe gusta llegar tarde a la escuela?-le respondió.

Mierda!-dijo Pablo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Entonces Gabriel después de terminar de vestirse salió de la casa, pero camino al colegio tomó un desvió y fue al centro comercial.

* * *

Durante el recreo en la escuela todos conversaban ya más tranquilamente, pero de pronto un chico entra al salón buscando a Nina, él era alto, pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Desde lejos miró Pablo, ya que no le gustaba montar escenas de celos, pero ese sujeto le causaba un sentimiento de alerta que pocas veces había sentido.

Quien era él?-preguntó Pablo.

Un amigo, se llama Shiomi Ai, me ha ayudado bastante-dijo Nina inocentemente.

Así que Shiomi repitió pensativo Pablo.

Estas bien?-preguntó su novia.

Si estoy bien-dijo sorprendido en sus pensamientos_- ella no puede saber que no me gusta que esté con él o pensará que me estoy poniendo celoso._

* * *

Al siguiente recreo pasó lo mismo, Ai había ido a hablar con Nina, pero esta vez lo habían echo afuera del salón.

Ese chico me causa mala espina-dijo Cloe.

A ti también?-preguntó Pablo.

Que sucede chicos?-preguntó Tsuna.

Tsuna tu conoces a ese chico?-preguntó Cloe.

No, Gokudera tu lo conoces?-preguntó el décimo Vongola.

Creo haberlo visto antes, debe ser de otro colegio, tal vez se transfirió hace poco-dijo el chico de pelo plateado.

Por alguna razón tiene un aura oscuro a su alrededor, por cierto por que Nina habla con él?-preguntó Cloe.

Dijo que era un amigo así que no le di mayor importancia, pero cada vez que le veo tengo la misma sensación-aclaró Pablo.

Entre toda esa conversación no habían notado que Gabriel había entrado al salón.

Y tú que haces aquí?-dijo Cloe algo enojada por que él había salido de la cama.

Ya estoy bien, no voy a estar en esa cama todo el día-dijo Gabriel despreocupado, pero Cloe no aguanto la rabia lo tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera de la sala. Ella lo llevó así por toda la escuela hasta llegar al tejado.

Cloe que te pasa?- dijo Gabriel fingiendo confusión.

Por que viniste! Te dije que te quedaras en cama! No entiende…-no pudo seguir por que sus labios fueron cerrados con un tierno beso-por que haces que preocupe?-dijo ahora con una tierna voz, mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico.

No tienes que preocuparte por mi-dijo tomando su mentón- salí por tenía una buena razón- entonces sacó de su bolsillo una caja alargada de terciopelo azul, la abrió frente a Cloe mostrándole un cadena de oro con un colgante rectangular con una inscripción en él- Cloe quieres ser mi novia?

Tu enserio quieres que sea tu novia?- dijo incrédula.

Con toda mi alma-respondió Gabriel-entonces…-fue interrumpido por un beso por parte de su primera novia-puedo tomar eso como un si?-irónico.

Gracias-dijo ella para abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras sollozaba tiernamente un el pecho del chico, al tiempo que él le colocaba la cadena alrededor del cuello.

Prometo, no, juro que nunca me alejaré de lado y siempre estaré ahí para protegerte-dijo al joven guardián del Fuego, para corresponder el abrazo de la chica.

* * *

Cuando los chicos volvieron al salón las clases aún no empezaban, y Marina aún no volvía al salón, pronto tocaron la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y Marina aún no volvía a salón, Pablo no soportó más esta situación y con ayuda de sus poderes abandonó el salón sin que el profesor lo notara, pero Gabriel no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amigo. Pablo corría por los pasillos del colegio buscando a su novia, salió al patio y empezó a buscar detrás de los edificios, cuando la encontró la escena que vio lo dejó pasmado, Marina estaba besando a Shiomi, estuvo mirando al escena por un rato hasta que se separaron y entonces notó que la mirada de Marina estaba perdida, como si su conciencia se hubiera extinguido.

Suéltala idiota!-gritó Pablo.

OH! así que el joven del rayo por fin llegó- sonrió Shiomi.

Quien eres?-preguntó encolerizado Pablo.

Yo? Como no me reconoces?-dijo el chico, pero entonces su imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa y cuando volvió a la normalidad notó que su aspecto había cambiado.

Julio! Que le hiciste !-dijo Pablo mientras por sus brazos pasaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Sólo digamos que su conciencia esta dormida por ahora- dijo sonriendo. Pero antes de que lo notara Pablo había tomado a Marina y la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Veo que no podré seguir divirtiéndome con ella-dijo Julio, entonces Marina cayó se desmayó, Pablo tomo su pulso y noto que estaba bien, la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, después se colocó de pie con la cabeza gacha- que pasó _Fascio? _ No te gustó que besara a tu novia?-burlonamente, pero antes de que lo notara Pablo le había propinado un potente golpe en el rostro.

Cállate! Haré que te arrepientas de haberla tocado!-dijo furioso Pablo, entonces por todo su cuerpo comenzaron a pasar millones de descargas eléctricas, entonces notó que el cuerpo que había creído patear no estaba.

Eso estuvo cerca, por suerte solo fue aire-dijo Julio desde detrás de Pablo- creo que aún no puedes ver la verdad- irónico. Pablo continuaba sus rápidos ataques , pero siempre que creía darle este se desvanecía en el aire.

Ya tuve suficiente!-gritó Pablo, entonces una gran onda eléctrica que abarcó un radio de aproximadamente cincuenta metros.

Que hiciste!-gritó Julio al ver que no se podía mover, después de ser alcanzado por la onda.

Esa onda eléctrica interrumpió tus señales sinápticas y ahora no puedes mandar señales a tus músculos, pero eso debería normalizarse en un par de segundos-alo decir esto Pablo se colocó detrás de su oponente y lo tomó por la nuca- aunque si te tomo de aquí puedo evitar cualquier flujo de energía a tus músculos.

Que extraña técnica, pero creo que necesitaras más que eso para acecinar a cualquiera de nosotros- dijo Julio, y de pronto todo el entorno de Pablo se comenzó a volver borroso, las formas desaparecieron y los colores se mezclaron, pero de pronto toda la ilusión se rompió como si de un cristal se tratara.

Que opinas Pablo lo matamos aquí mismo?-se escucho un voz familiar.

Deberíamos matarlo lentamente por atreverse a tocar a MI Marina- dijo Pablo haciendo énfasis en mi.

Se que soy fuerte pero no estoy tan loco como para pelear contra las bestias del cielo y la tierra yo solo- dijo Julio entonces su Imagen se deshizo en el aire. Al revisar que no era un truco Pablo corrió donde estaba Marina y tomó entre sus brazos, entonces la chica comenzó a removerse entre los brazos del chico.

Pablo que pasó?-dijo Marina.

Lo siento!-dijo Pablo desesperado- juro que jamás dejaré que te vuelvan a poner un dedo encima.

Esta bien, sabes que yo jamás te dejaría, por nada del mundo-dijo tiernamente Marina. Entonces ambos se besaron tiernamente.

* * *

Una vez terminaron las clases Gabriel y Pablo fueron a entrenar con Gokudera y Tsuna.

Muy bien-dijo Pablo- ahora les mostraremos su verdadero entrenamiento.

Ustedes deberán a pelear tan coordinados como puedan-dijo Gabriel.

Por que?-dijo sorprendido Tsuna.

Simple, nosotros cuatro deberemos enfrentarnos a Oscar y Arturo, y si no pueden coordinar su pelea se estorbaran entre ustedes y a nosotros, ellos son expertos peleadores así que deberán entrenar hasta que pelean como si fueran uno- dijo Pablo.

Y como haremos eso?-preguntó Gokudera.

Esa es la parte divertida-dijo Gabriel- ustedes deberán pelear contra nosotros.

* * *

Bueno Yamamoto ya puedes blandir la espada de diamante-dijo Ariel.

Si pero aún no puedo pelear correctamente con ella, estas seguro que no puedo pelear con mi espada normal?-preguntó el joven guardián de la lluvia.

Una espada normal?-rió Ariel- la espada de diamante es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa con un solo movimiento, pero eso debes controlarla perfectamente.

Ya se, para que puedas moverla con toda facilidad deberás acostumbrar tus músculos a objetos pesados- dijo Luís para luego sacar desde la tierra unos brazaletes y tobilleras de acero sólido- deberás llevar estas todo el día para así poder desarrollar la fuerza necesaria.

* * *

bueno aqui otro cap

lamento la demora pero estuve estudiando para mis exámenes de acceso a la universidad, pero ahora que los rendí puedo volver a escribir.

**Claudio:** jajaja que divertido es que tus personajes opinen de su propia historia xD

**Angelzk:** muchas gracias, primera vez que consigo un alago de tu parte, debí haberlo hecho realmente bien, gracias

**Marii-Se: **como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que también te halla gustado el PabloxNina, y que te halla gustado este cap

**hinata2703: **que bueno que te guste mi historia y gracias por tu comentario, por favor sigue diciendo me tu opinión de los capitulos para poder mejorar

por sus lecturas muchas gracias

BYE


	10. Chapter 10

**Viento Bestial**

Dicho esto Pablo rápidamente se colocó por detrás de sus alumnos, pero ambos alcanzaron a esquivar sus golpes eléctricos pero antes de que pudieran notarlo estaban rodeados por un mar de llamas que les limitaba su visión, Gokudera lanzó algunas flechas de tormenta para despejar las llamas, pero al lanzarlas estas volvían desde la misma dirección.

Recuerda que mientras más demoren Gabriel ganará más poder-dijo Pablo desde detrás de las llamas.

Y recuerden que sus ataques pueden ser devueltos hacia ustedes- dijo Gabriel.

Tsuna logró extinguir las llamas con el _Zero point I versión_, pero al mirar alrededor no divisaron a sus amigos hasta que levantaron la vista y vieron una gran bola de fuego cayendo hacia ellos, rápidamente huyeron del lugar de impacto, entonces Pablo comenzó a lanzarles relámpagos de manera rápida y continua lo que evitaba que pudieran realizar un contraataque. Mientras ellos se concentraban en los relámpagos de Pablo, Gabriel comenzó a reunir sus llamas en su puño, cuando encontró el momento sorprendió a Tsuna y lo dejó fuera de combate de un solo golpe en el estómago, con la sorpresa Gokudera se desconcentró lo que Pablo aprovechó y drenó al energía del arco de Gokudera dejándolo desarmado, con esto el entrenamiento había acabado. Esperaron a que ambos se recuperaran para analizar los resultados.

Y? que nos pueden decir?-dijo Gokudera tendido en el suelo .

Que les podemos decir?- dijo Gabriel- Dan pena-concluyó.

Aunque sus poderes por separados son buenos y podrían pelear contra nosotros sin problemas, su coordinación y la combinación de sus ataques es pésimo-evaluó Pablo.

Entonces sólo tenemos que aprender a pelear juntos? –preguntó Tsuna.

Algo así, pero no es simple-dijo Pablo.

Pablo, mientras descansan voy a practicar un ataque nuevo-dijo Gabriel.

El ataque que usaste contra Arturo? Estarás bien?-preguntó Pablo.

Si lo haré con menos poder-dijo Gabriel, entonces acercó sus manos y comenzó a calentar el aire entre ellas, pronto se vio salir de entre sus manos una gran explosión.

Demonios!-se quejó Gabriel.

Qué pasó? –preguntó Pablo.

No puedo controlar el flujo de energía de la explosión, siempre se termina dispersando en todas direcciones , y recibo en daño tanto o peor que mi oponente-dijo Gabriel.

Eres idiota verdad? Que se supone que estoy pintado o qué?-dijo Pablo.

Quieres decir que hagamos un ataque combinado? Pero podrías recibir parte del daño también-advirtió Gabriel.

No perdemos nada en intentarlo-respondió Pablo.

Hola!-se escucharon dos voces femeninas.

Hola chicas –dijo Tsuna.

Que hacen?-preguntó Kyoko.

Estamos practicando –respondió Gokudera- y q-q-que haces a-a-aquí Ha-ha-haru?-dijo nervioso al notar la presencia de la chica.

Chicos el entrenamiento de hoy terminó, vayan a casa nosotros debemos quedarnos a revisar el ataque-dijo Gabriel.

Entonces que estén bien, nos vemos mañana!- Tsuna.

Adiós-se despidió Gokudera.

Nos vemos!-se despidieron Gabriel y Pablo.

* * *

En el camino se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente que no les permitía intercambiar muchas palabras, Tsuna no podía evitar los nervios de estar caminando con la chica de sus sueños y Gokudera simplemente no podía evitar recordar la suavidad de los labios de la chica que caminaba a su lado.

Que harán ahora?-preguntó Kyoko.

Íbamos a casa a descansar, tuvimos un entrenamiento bastante duro-dijo Gokudera.

Entonces no nos acompañaran?- Preguntó Haru.

Dónde?- preguntó Tsuna.

Hay una nueva pastelería que se inaugura hoy-contestó Kyoko.

Además solo por hoy servirán un pastel especial- dijo feliz Haru.

Te gustan mucho los pasteles cierto?-dijo Tsuna.

No hay chica que no disfrute de un dulce-dijo emocionada Haru- cierto Kyoko?

Sip!-asintió sonriente Kyoko.

Pero esas cosas no son las que siempre dices que engordan?-dijo inocente Gokudera, lo que generó un leve tropiezo en los pasos de las chicas.

Creo que no debiste recordárselo Gokudera-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Tsuna, entonces Haru dudó si continuar con su camino, ante esto el joven de pelo plateado se acercó al oído de la chica.

_Quiero que me muestres esos postres para saber si me quedo con ellos o con tus labios-_ susurró Gokudera lo que generó el sonrojo extremo de la chica.

Gokudera, tonto! –gritó la chica, dejando confundidos a Tsuna y Kyoko.

Una vez en la pastelería se percataron de que era un tipo de café Maid, al sentarse llegó una de las empleadas para pedir su orden.

Bienvenidos amos-saludó la sirvienta.

Hola-saludaron Tsuna y Gokudera, el traje que llevaba la chica era tan llamativo que ambos chicos no pudieron evitar que su mirada se perdiera en la figura de la empleada. Lo que generó las miradas celosas de ambas chicas que los acompañaban.

Tráiganos el pastel especial de inauguración por favor-dijo Haru algo enfadada.

Ese es un pastel para dos personas-contestó amble la sirvienta.

Entonces tráiganos dos-dijo algo embobado Tsuna.

Podrían darme sus nombres?-pidió la chica.

Claro-dijo Gokudera y les dieron sus nombres.

Y para qué son nuestros nombres?-preguntó Kyoko.

Es para adornar los dulces, por favor esperen unos momentos-dijo antes de retirarse.

Al llegar los dulces los rostros de los cuatro se sonrojaron a más no poder, uno de los pasteles decía "_Kyoko y Tsuna x ever" _ mientras el otro traía la inscripción _"Haru, I __love__ you. (Hayato)"_ , esto sumado a la forma de corazón rosado que tenía el pastel. Esto era acompañado de una llamativa presentación que le dieron todas las empleadas del local. Cada uno comió su parte del pastel con las mirada baja para poder evitar la vergüenza que los abordaba, al terminar pagaron al cuenta y salieron del local en total silencio, entonces Gokudera tomó la mano de Haru y salió corriendo sin soltar la mano de la chica, dejando a Tsuna y Kyoko totalmente confundidos.

Mientras se miraban tratando de buscar una respuesta en otro comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente, después de reír un buen rato comenzaron a caminar, parecía que no necesitaban las palabras como si sus mentes se hubieran conectado, se tomaron de las mano sin decir un sola palabras cada vez caminaban más y más juntos, al llegar a casa de Kyoko se quedaron mirando a los ojos tranquilamente, ellos eran los únicos en todo el mundo, sus rostros se acercaron a un ritmo sereno, sin prisa sus labios se tocaron suavemente dejando que ambos se embriagaran del despegaron para recuperar el aliento, entonces se fundieron en un abrazo que unió los latidos de ambos corazones. Luego de un rato Tsuna se despidió aún sin pronunciar palabras, mientras Kyoko le veía retirarse a lo lejos.

* * *

Gokudera corrió sin soltar la mano de Haru hasta llegar a un parque que estaba parcialmente vacío, ahí la chica recuperó el aliento para intentar interrogar a su acompañante, que aún no le daba la cara.

Que estoy haciendo?-se preguntó en voz alta el joven- cada vez que estoy contigo tengo reacciones extrañas, muchas veces ni yo mismo me reconozco, no puedo para de pensar en ti, cada vez que te me acercas siento unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte, creo que ya no me puedo contener-dicho esto abrazó fuertemente a la chica- me gustas Haru, me gustas cuando peleamos, cuando sonríes, cuando te enojas , en realidad me gusta todo de ti, y tengo un miedo terrible a perderte-al sentir el fuerte abrazo del chico Haru comenzó a estremecerse, como si su cuerpo le pidiera que nos e alejara de los brazos del chico, su corazón se aceleró y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, desde aquella vez que lo besó no había podido sacarse de la cabeza al chico que ahora la tenía entre los brazos y debía aceptar que siempre pensó que Gokudera era un idiota insensible y bruto, pero debía aceptar que nunca la defraudaría y nunca siempre podría contar con él para lo que fuera, además que ese estilo indomable y salvaje le daba cierto toque que atraía a cualquier chica.

Me prometes que nunca que alejaras de mí y que nunca me dejaras sola?-preguntó tímidamente la chica.

Qué?-dudó Gokudera.

Respóndeme!-gritó alzando la cabeza que hasta estaba escondida en el pecho del chico-por favor-dijo mientras sus lágrimas surgían.

Me lo permitirías?-dijo sonriendo Gokudera.

Cómo?-dudó Haru.

Me permitirías quedarme a tu lado? Me permitirías protegerte con todo que tengo?-dijo Gokudera acariciando el rostros de la chica, entonces ella sin poder controlarse más lo besó, fue un beso brusco y algo torpe, pero sobre todo fue el beso más dulce y tierno que jamás tuvieron ambos.

* * *

Creo que será suficiente por hoy-dijo exhausto Gabriel.

Ese ataque tuyo si es potente-dijo Pablo igual de cansado.

Ataque nuestro, este ataque es nuestro, no quisiera tener que realizarlo sólo otra vez- rió Gabriel.

Si es verdad, pero debemos colocarle un nombre-acotó Pablo.

Nombre? Para qué?-preguntó Gabriel.

Ese nombre deberemos gritarlo antes del ataque lo que le dará un impacto y estilo único- dijo emocionado Pablo.

Sabes debes dejar de leer tanto manga Shounen- dijo Gabriel.

Y tú deja de leer Shoujo-contraatacó Pablo.

No es Shoujo!-dijo Gabriel alterado.

Si claro, bueno que tal Fusión impact?-sugirió Pablo.

No está mal, me gusta. Entonces lo gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo?-preguntó Gabriel.

Se supone-dijo Pablo.

Será mejor que nos vallamos, Marina y Cloe nos están esperando y no me gustaría que se enojaran- advirtió Gabriel.

Es verdad además estamos bastante cansados-acotó Pablo- me gustaría que Nina me tuviera algo bueno para cenar.

Tienes suerte de que ella sepa cocinar-dijo Gabriel.

Cloe no sabe?-preguntó.

Digamos que su cocina es algo exótica-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

De regreso de entrenar a Hibari, Claudio se detuvo en un colegio de chicas, miraba por la reja como un grupo de chicas corría por una pista de atletismo, en particular una chica de cabellos largos y oscuros , con unos ojos claros como la juna y una inocente sonrisa.

Pensar que el frio _Vento_ podría conocer un sentimiento tan débil como el amor-se escuchó una voz.

Que es lo que quieres aquí Fabián?- dijo Claudio.

Sólo quería confirmar el rumor que dice que cada día pasas por este colegio y miras los entrenamientos de ese grupo de chicas, es prácticamente como si una de ellas te hubiera enamorado-rió Fabián, a lo que Claudio no respondió-y por lo me muestra tu silencio, el rumor no está muy alejado de la verdad.

Y que si es así?-se defendió Claudio.

Bueno si es así sería una verdadera pena, por eso querría decir que nuestra batalla será más fácil de lo que esperaba-se burló Fabián.

Estas seguro-agregó sacando sus armas de entre sus ropas- porque no lo compruebas?-dijo lanzando el primer ataque con sus nunchakos haciendo retroceder a Fabián.

Esa suave brisa no es nada contra el poder de las bestias que su propio dios creó- entonces a Fabián le comenzaron a salir pelos en el cuerpo de color naranjo oscuro – sabes que tengo al capacidad de manifestar cualquiera habilidad de los animales que en esta habitan- entonces Fabián comenzó a correr hacia Claudio a una velocidad sobre humana- como la velocidad de un chita- luego le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo directo al vientre de Claudio- o la fuerza de un Tigre.

Claudio se levantó difícilmente del suelo después de recibir el potente golpe de Fabián- bueno me refrescaste la memoria, pero parece que tú también estas algo desmemoriado- entonces Claudio movió sus armas desde donde se encontraba y un potente golpe azotó a Fabián – recuerda que la distancia entre nosotros es la fuente de mi poder.

Tienes razón mi memoria me fallaba pero creo que a ti te fallan los ojos-dicho esto la vista de Claudio comenzó a nublarse y a sentirse mareado- un poco del veneno de la mamba negra es peor que cualquier golpe, aunque solo logre rasgar tu piel será suficiente para acabar con tu vista por más o menos un par de días- al decir esto recibió otro azote peor que el ataque anterior.

No necesito verte para patearte el culo-aclaró Claudio- el viento me dirá dónde te encuentras.

Bastardo- respondió Fabián- creo que te dejaré por el momento- entonces un rayo acompañado de una fuerte llamarada llegaron donde se encontraba Fabián- veo que llegaron tus amigotes, nos vemos joven _Vento- _entonces la imagen de Fabián pareció desvanecerse.

Claudio estas bien?-preguntó llegando al lugar Pablo.

Solo me falla un poco la vista-contestó Claudio.

Esos tipos se vuelven más fuerte cada día-agregó Gabriel- pero y tú que hacías aquí?

Nada solo volvía a casa-contestó.

Por aquí? pero este lugar está en la ruta- refutó Pablo- espera no hay aquí cerca un colegio de chicas?

Yo sólo… me gusta dar un paseo por aquí- respondió mientras se veía en su cara un ligero sonrojo.

* * *

Bueno primero disculpas por el gran retraso , pero en mi defensa tengo que entre a trabajar y no tuve mucha inspiración por este tiempo, además de una fugas relación que tuve este verano así que lo siento.

Además gracias por sus comentarios y por favor sigan dejándome sus opiniones, agradecimientos, descargos, criticas, amenazas de muerte y otros.

Hasta otra

BYE


End file.
